un reve devenu realité
by Siria Black 666
Summary: une jeune chanteuse va en angletterre et rencontre son idole. c une histoire avec daniel radcliffe et les autre. love rewieux
1. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 Introduction.  
  
Salut je m'appelle Sabrina et je vais vous raconter l'histoire qui a changé ma vie. Tout d'abord laisser moi me présenter, je m'appelle Sabrina Summers et j'ai 14 ans, bientôt 15, je suis brune aux yeux verts et je ne mesure qu'1 mètre 62. J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir une chanteuse et en quelque sorte, j'ai enfin réussi. J'ai gagné tous les castings que j'ai passé, je me demande pourquoi déjà, et mon 2er grands rêves est de rencontré les acteurs d'Harry Potter, surtout Daniel Radcliffe, mais n'aller pas le dire. Je suis française du côté de mon père et anglaise du côté de ma mère. J'ai un frère qui est rapeur et il rap avec les plus grands. Mes deux parents ayant divorcé, j'habite avec mon père en France et je vais de temps en temps chez ma mère en Angleterre pendant les vacances. Maintenant voici comment tout à commencer.  
J'étais dans le bateau, qui nous ramène en Angleterre, avec mes deux meilleures amies et je pensé de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment ou Anissa me parla. Anissa_ Dit Sabrina, t'a pas un peu peur de chanter dans un grand restaurant ou il n'y aura que des célébrités ? Moi_.............. Anissa_ ouh ouh, dit-elle en passant sa main devant mes yeux, tu rêve ou quoi ? Moi (en sursautant)_ hein ! Euh...oui surment. Anissa (en soufflant)_ t'es sur que t'a entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Moi_ oui tu m'as demandé si j'avais peur de chanter devant des célébrités et j'ai répondu oui, dit je en souriant.  
  
Anissa est l'une de mes meilleures amies. Elle est musulman et me soutient dans tous mes activité. On se connaît depuis le collège et on fait tout ensemble, enfin presque. Elle a 15 ans et elle ne mesure qu'1 mètre 52.  
  
Anissa_ En tout cas moi je suis pressé d'être en Angleterre pour rencontré Olivier Dubois. Moi_ Tu veux plutôt dire Sean Biggerstaf. Anissa_ Qui ?..... Ah oui je me suis trompée, et toi tu voudrais pas rencontrer Daniel Radcliffe hein, dit elle en souriant. Moi (sceptique)_ Ques que t'insinue par la. Anissa_ oh rien ! dit elle en riant Moi_ Mais arrête. Laura_ Anissa arrête de l'embêter.  
  
Laura est la 3eme à être rentré dans le groupe. Elle a 15 ans et physiquement je trouve qu 'elle ressemble un peu a Hermione, même si elle me dit non. Elle a les cheveux arbrum et a des yeux chocolat. On s'est rencontré toutes les deux en primaire et maintenant on ne se quitte plus.  
  
Laura_ Oh faite Sabrina pas trop stressé Moi_ non ça va...enfin si un peu, surtout si il y a Daniel Radcliffe dans la salle avec les autres, dit je en rêvant. Anissa_ Tient ques que j'ai dit. Anissa et Laura pouffèrent de rire. Laura_ R...Rie...Rien, dit elle entre 2 rires. Moi_ Vous étez tous les deux vraiment f... Commandent_ Nous allons bientôt arriver en Angleterre. Moi_ Bon venez et arrêté de rigoler toutes les deux, dit je en colère. On sortirent vite du bateau et on s'est dépêché d'allés chez ma mère.  
  
Mais pendant ce temps la au tournage d'Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'azkaban, Daniel et Rupert étaient entrain de tourné une scène, mais ils n'arrivaient pas a ce concentré.  
  
Alfonso_ Daniel, Rupert soyez sérieux, allez on reprend, 1-2-3 actions  
  
La scène avait reprit aussitôt, mais se termina aussi vite qu'elle avait repris.  
  
Alfonso_ Daniel, Rupert vous pouvez pas être sérieux 5 minutes, bon la journée est fini.  
  
Daniel et Rupert partit donc voir Emma et Tom qui était en grande conversation.  
  
Emma_ Tu n'auras cas passer Tom_ ok don a ce soir Emma_ Salut  
  
Tom s'en alla au moment ou Rupert et daniel arriva.  
  
Daniel_ On vous a pas dérangé au moin. Emma_ Mais non, allez venez on va au restaurant. Rupect_ Tous les 3, ok, on va bien s'éclater.  
  
Pendant que Daniel et scie vont au restaurant, moi j'étais chez moi et j'attendais qu'on partent.  
  
Moi_ Maman, tu n'as pas vu mes bottes. Ma mère_ non, mais regarde dans ta chambre. Laura_ Sabrina je l'ai est trouvé. Moi_ Merci Laura, eh Anissa t'es prête Anissa_ oui bientôt.  
  
Dring Dring Dring  
  
Ma mère_ oui allo ! Moi_ Allez Anissa t 'a fini. Anissa_ oui c bon Ma mère_ oui on arrive aurevoir.  
  
Moi_ Laura bonne nouvelle, Anissa à fini, dit je en me moquent  
  
Ma mère_ Vous étez prête les filles, sinon on va être en retard. Les 3_ voilà en arrivent.  
  
Au restaurant, les 3 amis étaient déjà installés et n'intendé plus qu'a commander.  
  
Rupert_ Ah j'ai faim, je veux des frites Un serveur arriva aussitôt. Serveur_ Ques que vous prendrez Rupert_ Moi je prendrais des frites, des frite et des frite. Daniel_ Moi une pizza. Emma_ pour moi aussi. Serveur_ je vous ramène ça tout de suite.  
  
Moi je me trouvé dans les coulisse et je commencer vraiment vraiment a paniqué.  
  
Moi_ Anissa, tu choisirais quoi comment jean et de débardeur. Anissa_ le jean avec les trous au genou et pour le débardeur le vert. Moi_ merci. Laura_ dépêche-toi sa va commencer.  
  
J'étais habillé avec un débardeur vert qui était très moulant et qui avait un super décolleté et je portais un jean moulant et délavée qui avait des trous aux genoux et j'avais mi des paillettes sur mes bras dénudés. Le spectacle allez commencer et le présentateur était entrain de me présenté.  
  
Présentateur_ Bonjour tout le monde aujourd'hui nous recevont une jeune chanteuse Française, applaudissez tous Sabrina Summers.  
  
Anissa et Laura_ allez bonne chance Sabrina Moi_ Merci, leur repondi je pas très rassurer Je monta d'un pas timide sur la scène. Je salua tout le monde et je commença à chanter :  
  
Laisse moi écrire à l'encre de ton corps  
  
Tout les mots qui me font souffrir Quand le silence est trop fort Laisse moi vivre au loin de toi Et du mal qui nous entoure Et si la haine et un poème Mon c?ur saignent regarde autour Une pensé un cri le jour et puis la souffrance Les aiguilles tournent, les gens se lassent d'ou l'indifférence  
  
Laisse moi les larme coulent sur mon visage Je t'en pris laisse moi si notre amour fait naufrage Ça ne changera pas le monde autour de moi Alors laisse moi  
  
Dans la salle tout le monde était stupéfier par la voix, j'avais surtout l'impression que Daniel et Rupert l'étaient plus que les autres.  
  
Rupert_ Ques qu'elle chante bien, hein Daniel, elle é une sacrée voix pour son âge. Daniel_..... Rupert_ ouh ouh dan, tu m'entends Daniel_ hien ! eh oui, elle chante bien hien Rupect, dit il en me montrant du doigt. Rupert_ Bah oui c'est ce que je te disais. Daniel_ Ah bon je t'ai pas entendu, dit-il en reportant son regard sur moi Rupert_ J'ai vu, dit-il en riant Emma_ euh les mec je dois y aller, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Rupert_ d'acc a demain Emma. Emma_ ah demain dan Daniel_ hein...euh...oui c'est ça a demain Emma_ moi aussi Daniel tu va me manquer Daniel_..... Rupert_ laisse tomber Emma, il est subjugué par la jolie chanteuse, dit-il en riant Emma_ ouais...bon bas salut  
Laisse moi te dire qu'il fait froid dans les rues  
  
Que la misère n'a plus d'espoir Que nos vie son déjà perdu Si tu vient prés de moi Comment dans tout nos souvenir Sache que ça ne changera pas Tout les malheurs et même le pire Allongée ensemble je me ferait violence Les aiguilles tournent, les gens se lasse d'ou l'indifférence  
  
Laisse moi Si les larmes blessent mon coeur Je t'en pris laisse moi Si j'ai peur si tremble si j'ai froid C'est que je sais que rien ne changera  
  
Laisse moi  
  
Tout le monde aplaudissa au moment ou je fini mon chant. D'un pas rapide je retourna dans les coulisses mais ce que je ne savais pas c'était que Daniel et Rupert voulaient me recontrer. Dans les coulisse l'ambiance était bonne et Laura et Anissa n'arrêtaient pas de me félicité. Laura_ t'a était superbe Sabrina. Moi_ arrête Laura, c'était pas si bien que ça. Anissa_ mais si on te le dit. Moi_ et bien moi je vous dis le contraire. Voix inconnue_ et tu as bien tord.  
  
On c'était toutes les 3 retourné et a ce moment si on m'avait dit que la personne dont je rêvais de voir était derrière moi et m'avais dit qu'il m'avait trouvé superbe sur scène, je crois que je l'aurai envoyé dans un hôpital pour se faire soigner. Mais bizarrement cette personne était derrière moi et il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder dans les yeux. J'avais même du mal à croire que c'était la vérité et mes amies était pareil que moi. Et au moment ou il a commencer à parler, je me suis sentit fondre.  
  
Daniel_ tu étais excellente et tes amies n'ont pas tord Moi_ eh merci, dissa ne chassant pas quoi dire Daniel_ ah au faite je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Daniel Radcliffe et voici Rupert Grint et toi tu t'appelle comment ? Moi_ je sais qui vous êtes, dit je en souriant, moi je m'appelle Sabrina et voici Anissa et Laura Daniel_ enchanté, me dissa t-il en me serrant la main.  
  
Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que j'ai pu ressentir en sentant sa douce et chaude main dans la mienne. J'étais comme dans un rêve mais comme toujours quelqu'un vient te gâcher ton rêve et vous ramène à la réalité et a ce moment vous avez envie de tuer cette personne.  
  
Ma mère_ Sabrina, Laura, Anissa ont va y aller Moi_ d'acc mam, dit je en colère, Bon bas salut. Daniel_ J'espère que l'on se reverra, dit-il en me fessant un de ses sourire dont il a le secret et qui nous fait toutes fondre. Moi_ eh bas...si tu veux, dit je en rougissant Quel nul j'ai pu être à ce moment la, j'étais comme une c***** a ne pas pouvoir dire quelque chose de plus intelligent Daniel_ tu pourrez passer au studio avec tes copine. Moi_ euh bas d'accord, repondi je mais a ce moment je n'avais pas penser à que je n'avais pas l'adresse, j'etait plus accuper a penser à autre chose si vous voyiez se que veut dire. Daniel_ bon bas a plus tard, passez quand vous voulez, dit-il en plongean son regard bleu dans le mien. Moi_ a plus tard, dit je en détournant le regard du sien. Daniel_ tu viens Rupert, dit-il en souriant Rupert_ oui me voici, a plus Sab Moi_ @ plus.  
  
( ( ( a suivre ( ( (  
  
( ( ( siria black ( ( ( 


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
Dans la voiture l'ambiance était joyeuse. Anissa n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle m'envier d'avoir pu serrer la main de Daniel pendant que Laura lui demandait pourquoi elle en fessait tout un cinéma. Mais moi je m'en foutais un peu de ce qu'anissa était entrain de me dire parce que moi j'étais plonger dans mes pensés. ( comme toujours vous devez vous dire, mais la j'avais une bonne raison ). Bas oui ! ! Imaginez-vous, entrain de serrer la main de Daniel, de le voir sourire, rire et vous dire qu'il à adoré vous entendre chanter et je vous jure que juste avec ça vous y penser pour toute une vie. A ce moment là j'aurais tellement voulu continuer à penser à lui, a voir encore sourire, mais Anissa a trouver malin de me crier dans les oreilles pour que je lui parle.  
  
Anissa : eh Sabrina, tu m'entent quant je te parle.  
  
Moi (en sursaut) : hein, quesque t'a dit ?  
  
Anissa :je t'ai demander si tu compter le revoir ?  
  
Moi : qui ça ?  
  
Anissa (suprise) : Bas Daniel Radcliffe, comment t'a pu oublier ?  
  
Si elle pouvait savoir combien j'y pense  
  
Moi :je crois pas, de toute façon c'était surment qu'une idée en l'air, tu sais comme après une conversation ou tu dis souvent « Bon aurevoir et j"espere qu"on se reverra » et après ça tu ne revois pas la personne avant 1 ans.  
  
Anissa : Mais non il avait l'air sérieux  
  
Laura : Anissa à raison pour une fois ! ! !  
  
Anissa : é ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Moi :Même si vous avez raison de toute façon on n'a même pas l'adresse du studio et puis pourquoi un acteur voudrait recevoir des pauvres filles comme nous, hein ?  
  
Anissa : Mais arrête, il veut te revoir et pour l'adresse, bas on s'arrangera.  
  
Moi : m'ouais c'est ça et tu compte la trouvé ou ? dit je d'un ton ironique  
  
Anissa : Bas je sais pas on cherchera  
  
Laura : eh ! Mais il n'y a pas une séance de dédicace, samedi, avec les acteurs d'harry potter.  
  
Anissa : eh ! Mais t'a raison, on va y aller et on va voir si il nous reconner. On verra si t'a raison.  
  
Moi : Mais moi je vous dis que j'ai raison  
  
Anissa : ouais bas on verra. Dit-elle sur un ton de surté  
Pendant notre petite dispute amicale, au studio, tout le monde est couché depuis bien lomptemp sauf rupert et Daniel.  
  
Toc, toc, toc  
  
Daniel : Rentre  
  
Rupert : je te dérange ?  
  
Daniel : non, tu peux attendre que j'ai fini  
  
Rupert : oui  
  
Daniel : bon Alex, je dois raccrocher et au sujet de cette fille tente ta chance  
  
Alex : oui, bon bas bonne nuit  
  
Daniel : à toi aussi  
  
Daniel : quesque je peux faire pour toi Rupert ?  
  
Rupert : oh rien, je voulais juste savoir si tu comptai vraiment revoir Sabrina ?  
  
Daniel : bas oui pourquoi ?  
  
Rupert : oh pour rien, mais t'a oublier de lui donnait l'adresse du studio, donc elle ne va surment pas venir.  
  
Daniel : merde, bon j'ai trouvé je vais appeler le restaurant et demander son numéro. dit-il fier de lui  
  
Rupert : j'ai une meilleure idée, tu te rappelle qu'on à une séance de dédicace samedi ?  
  
Daniel : oui  
  
Rupert : donc si elle vient à cette séance ça veut dire qu'elle veut te revoir, mais sinon ne cherche même pas à la revoir.  
  
Daniel : tu veux dire comme un don du ciel ?  
  
Rupert : euh...oui en quelque sorte  
  
Daniel : d'acc on verra samedi.  
  
Rupert : ouais, bon salut et bonne nuit  
  
Daniel : bonne nuit.  
Dring, dring, dring, CRACK  
  
Tous les matins, c'est la même chose. Le réveil sonne, je me lève la tête dans le cul, je suis mal luné et vaux mieux ne pas me parler. Aujourd'hui on ait vendredi et demain il y a cette séance de dédicace qui me dévoilera si ce qui m'a dit été la vérité. J'aimerai tellement qu'il pense à moi comme moi je pense à lui. Mais après tout peut-être que ce que je ressens pour lui n'est que l'amour que porte une fan a son idole, comment pourrai je savoir si ce que je ressens est un véritable amour ou simplement de l'idolation. A mon avie seul le temps pourra me le dire. Mais pour l'instant tout ce que je vais faire ces de sortir avec mes copine et m'amuser, enfin si elles se réveillent un jour.  
  
Moi : Anissa, laura réveillé vous.  
  
Anissa : hum, mais maman je veux pas aller à l'école ! !  
  
Moi : Ah non je ne suis pas ta mère et tu n'iras pas a l'école mais simplement t'amuser, t'es d'accord.  
  
Anissa : hein..euh...oui  
  
Laura et moi on était complètement écroulé de rire.  
  
Anissa : oh c bon.  
  
Après une bonne rigolade pour commencer la journée on alla manger. Pendant ce temps au studio, le tournage allait commencer et tous les acteurs arrivait un par un. Quand Daniel et Rupert arriva, ils restèrent clouer au sol devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Emma était assise sur les genoux de Tom et ils s'embrasser à pleine bouche.  
  
Daniel : eh bas dit donc on savait que ça allez arriver, mais je ne pensais pas si tôt.  
  
Tom : Merci Dan, dit que tu voudrais qu'on attende encore 1 ans pour sortir ensemble, dit-il sarcastiquement  
  
Daniel : mais non, tu sais bien que non, en faite je suis content pour vous deux.  
  
Emma : Merci Dan  
  
Rupert : ouais Dan a raison, vous former un beau couple  
  
Emma : merci Rupert  
  
Tom : Bon venez-vous trois on a une scène de quiddich à tourner.  
  
Les 3 :on arrive  
  
Daniel, Rupert, Emma et Tom se dépêchèrent à aller sur le terrain de quiddich ou alfonso les attends.  
  
Alfonso : ah vous voila enfin, je croyais que vous allez jamais arriver, dit-il en criant  
  
Daniel : désoler Alfonso  
  
Alfonso : bon aller on va commencer. Rupert, Emma allait dans cette tribune et Tom tu va dans la tribune d'en face. Allez plus vite.  
  
Emma : bon tu viens rupert  
  
Rupert :........  
  
Emma :ouh, ouh, rupert quesque tu regarde ?  
  
Rupert ne répondant pas, Emma regarda dans la direction ou rupert regarder dans la direction des concurrents et il regarder une concurrente en particulier. Elle était blonde, elle avait des yeux marron vert et au moment ou elle croisa le regard de rupert elle rougi. Mais Emma vie aussi autre chose. Une autre concurrente regarder les acteurs et elle regarder plutôt Daniel qui était sur un balai attacher à un fil transparent.  
  
Emma : euh rupert, tu viens ?  
  
Rupert : eh oui d'accord  
  
Emma : elle est jolie la petite concurrente  
  
Rupert :hein qui ?  
  
Emma :c ça fait semblant de pas comprendre, allez vient.  
  
Rupert : j'arrive  
  
Après quelque heure de tournage, alfonso déclara que la journée était finie  
  
Daniel : oh super, on a fini plutôt. Dit-il en sautillant partout  
  
Emma : Des fois je me demande si tu n'est pas un gamin.  
  
Daniel : merci Emma je vois comment tu me vois, dit-il en fessant la moue.  
  
Emma : oh arrête, tu c'es bien que c'est faut, dit-elle en passant son bras sur ces épaule.  
  
Rupert ( en arrivant en courant ) : eh, j'ai entendu dire qu'une boite de nuit venez d'ouvrir ses portes, on pourrait y aller ?  
  
Daniel : euh rupert je ne voudrais pas passer pour le psychologue de bazar, mais les boite c'est pour ceux qui sont majeur.  
  
Emma : je suis d'accord avec le psychologue de bazar.  
  
Rupert : mais non vous y ête pas du tout, cette boite n'est que pour les mineur, il n'y a pas d'alcool au bar mais seulement du coca, du cocktail sans alcool ect, dans cette boite on n'a pas le droit de fumer et elle ouvre ses porte qu'au 11, 17 ans.  
  
Emma et Daniel : ah bas il fallait le dire plutôt, dit-il en ch?ur.  
  
Rupert : alors on y va ?  
  
Emma : ouais ok, Daniel t'es d'accord ?  
  
Daniel : ouais pourquoi pas, après tout on va bien s'amuser  
  
Rupert : super, Emma tu va demander à tom et moi je vais demander à quelqu'un.  
  
Emma : oui d'accord j'y cours  
  
Dés qu'Emma partit, Daniel demanda :  
  
Daniel : dit rupert tu vas demander à qui de venir ?  
  
Rupert : personne  
  
Daniel : sa ne serait pas t'a petite concurrente dit-il en ne fessant pas attention a ce qu'il vient dire.  
  
Rupert : ce n'est pas ma petite concurrente, dit-il en rougissant  
  
Daniel : mais oui je te crois, mais ces elle ou pas ?  
  
Rupert : oui t'es content ?  
  
Daniel : bon bas va lui dire ! !  
  
Rupert : ouais j'y vais, tu viens ?  
  
Daniel : ouais  
  
Daniel et rupert coururent jusqu'au concurrents. Quant il arrivèrent la fille dont rupert était amoureux se trouvé juste devant lui entrain de parler avec une copine.  
  
Daniel : bas va ci demande-lui.  
  
Rupert : oui c bon je vais le faire  
  
La fille : oui bas on n'a cas y aller.  
  
En se retournent, la jeune concurrente fonça sur rupert.  
  
La fille : oh excuse-moi, dit-elle en rougissant  
  
Rupert : ce...ce n'est rien, dit-il en rougissant  
  
Et un silence insoutenable s'installa bientôt coupé par sa copine.  
  
Concurrente : salut moi je m'appelle Cindy, dit-elle d'un ton aguicheuse et en tendant sa main à Daniel.  
  
Daniel : euh, oui salut, dit-il en lui serrant la main.  
  
Daniel regarda rupert et lui demanda  
  
Daniel : dit tu n'avais pas quelque chose à demander ?  
  
Rupert : euh...oui...es que tu veux venir avec le groupe dans une boite de nuit ? Dit-il en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux.  
  
La fille : euh...oui biensur.  
  
Cindy : et moi je peux venir ? dit-elle tout existé  
  
Daniel :euh..., Daniel et rupert se regarda, oui pourquoi pas  
  
Cindy : oh merci merci merci, dit-elle en sautant dans les bras du pauvre Daniel qui est tout pétrifier  
  
Daniel : oh mais c'est rien, dit-il en rougissant.  
  
Rupert : bon bas tu viens dan ?  
  
Daniel : oui, dit-il en poussant Cindy qui était encore perché à son cou  
  
Rupert et Daniel s'en alla, mais au même moment rupert se retourna et demanda à la concurrente  
  
Rupert : AU FAITE TU T'APPELLE COMMENT ?  
  
La fille : JE M'APPELLE ALEXANDRA  
  
Rupert : MERCI  
De notre côte, on s'ennuyer toutes les 3 à mourir devant la télé. Laura était sur le point de s'endormirent, anissa jouait avec mon portable et moi je relisais Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'azkaban. il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison a part le bip du portable et les chanson des clips a la télé. Mais a un moment quelque chose capta mon intention. Les clips avaient laissé place à la pub et il passait une pub sur une boite de nuit pour mineur et qui ouvrait ses portes le soir même. Donc c'est toute existé que je déclara :  
  
Moi : anissa, laura regarder  
  
Laura : hein quoi, la maison brûle ? dit-elle en paniquant  
  
Moi : mais non, dit je en rigolant, c'est la pub  
  
Laura : ah c'est que ça.  
  
Moi : dit anissa quesque t'en pense, dit je en me tournant vers elle.  
  
Anissa : quoi de la boite, dit-elle en soupirant, bas...ça va être génial, on doit y aller ce soir vous penser pas, dit-elle en criant  
  
Laura : ouais c sur, alors on y va.  
  
Anissa et moi : ouais, dit-on à l'unisson  
  
Ma mère : ques qu'il se passe ici ? dit-elle en s'énervent  
  
Moi : oh rien mam'  
  
Ma mère : alors arrêté de crier comme si vous aviez vous des cochons volés, dit-elle en repartant  
  
Moi : oh maman, j'allai oublier, dit je en souriant  
  
Ma mère : quoi encore ?  
  
Moi : bas il y a une boite qui ouvre ses porte ce soir et anissa, l....  
  
Ma mère : et anissa, laura et toi voulait y aller, c'est ça ?  
  
Moi : c'est ça, dit je en faisant un grand sourire  
  
Ma mère : et bien c non, dit-elle d'un ton ferme  
  
Moi : s'il te plaît  
  
Ma mère : non vous êtes trop jeune.  
  
Anissa : madame, sans vouloir paraître mal élevé, mais c une boite pour mineur donc il n'y aura pas d'alcool.  
  
Moi : t'a vu, il n'y a pas de problème  
  
Ma mère : hum...je suis d'accord mais si ton frère vous accompagne ! !  
  
Moi : mais...  
  
Ma mère : il n'y a pas de mais, c'est ça ou rien  
  
Anissa me clissa quelque chose dans l'oreille et de mon air triste j'aquécier.  
  
Moi : bon d'accord, dit je en faisant la mou  
  
Ma mère : bon je vais appeler ton frère  
  
Je n'étais vraiment pas d'accord d'aller en boite avec mon frère, pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais avec lui pas possible de passer inaperçu, étant connut de tout le monde il passe difficilement inaperçu.  
  
Laura : Sabrina pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que ton frère vienne ?  
  
Moi : bas parce que maintenant on pourra pas vraiment s'amuser vu que tout le monde demandera à Kévin des autographes.  
  
Laura : ouais c sur mais c pas ce qui nous empêchera de nous amuser.  
  
Anissa : laura as raison Sabrina.  
  
Ma mère : bon ton frère est d'accord, il vient vous chercher à 19h 30  
  
Moi : merci maman  
  
Et elle repartit pendent que nous on se demander ce que nous allons porter  
Il fut 20h30 quand nous arrivâmes enfin a la boite. Après de long débat sur ce que nous allions porter, on c'est toute mi d'accord sur le point qu'on s'habillerai normalement. Donc on était en jean, t-shirt. Mon frère était habillé tout simplement, mais il était tout de même craquant et sexy, ce qui valu que toute les filles se retourné sur son passage. On rentra à la 1er entré du devant pendant que Daniel et toute la clique rentrée par l'autre. En parlant d'eu niveaux vêtement il était habillé normalement sauf Cindy qui avait mi une mini jupe, je-te-colle-le-popotin, et elle avait plein de maquillage sur la gueule, on aurait dit qu'elle était tombée dans un pot de peinture. Toute les fille était accroché au bras des garçons. Ce qui veut dire que Emma était au bras de tom, Alexandra au bras rupert et au grand étonnement de tous, cindy était à celui Daniel. (Note de l'auteur : je sais pas si vous vous en éte rendu compte mais la concurrente qui regarder daniel pendant le tournage c'etait cindy). A moment cindy faillit tomber à cause de ses talon et aurait du se ramasser lourdement par terre (niack niack niack) si Daniel ne l'avait pas rattrapé.  
  
Alexandra (a l'oreille de cindy) : t'en a fait exprès, hein ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, cindy lui souria. Cindy regarda Daniel qui était retourné dans sa conversation super intéressant avec tom.  
  
« Regarde le parler, sa voix est celle d'un ange et ces yeux sont comme un océan dans lequel j'aimerai me plonger et ses bras, ses bras comme j'aurais aimé y rester et son souffle chaud sur mon visage, comme j'aurais aimé qu'il m'embrase. j'ai envie de lui, qu'il se fonde en moi, mais je sais que bientôt ça se fera et plutôt que prévus »  
  
Daniel : bon vous éte prés a vous amuser ?  
  
Cindy : on est déjà rentrer ?  
  
Rupert : bas oui, dit-il en rigolant  
  
Emma : tom tu viens danser ?  
  
Tom : oui ma belle  
  
Quand ils furent partit, Daniel et rupert était entrain de se moquer d'eux  
  
Rupert : tom tu viens danser, dit-il en imitant Emma.  
  
Daniel : oh oui m'a belle, dit -il en imitant tom.  
  
Autour d'eux, les 2 filles étaient écrouler de rire. Daniel fut le premier à se reprendre  
  
Daniel : allez je crois qu'on a assez rigoler.  
  
Rupert : ouais dan a raison allons danser, tu viens Alexandra ?  
  
Alexandra : euh....oui  
  
Cindy : tu viens danser Daniel ? dit-elle en se dandinant  
  
Daniel : euh non merci je vais aller au bar.  
  
Cindy : mais......  
  
Daniel : tu peux y aller toi.  
  
Cindy : tu me rejoins après, hein ?  
  
Daniel : oui, dit-il en soufflant.  
Anissa : et Sabrina, laura regardé ces 3 mecs n'arrête pas de nous regarder depuis tout à l'heure  
  
Moi : ouais et bas, dit je en scrutant la salle.  
  
Anissa : et bien parce que maintenant ils viennent vers nous.  
  
Moi : quoi ?  
  
Laura : eh les filles je prends celui du milieu, le blond  
  
Anissa : ouais et moi le brun au yeux bleu à gauche  
  
Moi : ouais il est pas mal celui qui me reste  
  
Les 3 mecs : salut les filles  
  
Nous 3 : salut, dit on en souriant  
  
Le brun : vous vous appeler comment ?  
  
Anissa : euh....bas moi c anissa, elle à côté de moi c laura et elle c Sabrina et vous ?  
  
Le blond : moi c Christopher, lui a gauche c Paul et lui Nicolas.  
  
Paul : ça vous dit de danser ?  
  
Anissa : biensur, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras  
  
Christopher : tu viens danser laura ?  
  
Laura : ok, dit-elle en avançant devant lui  
  
Pendant que laura et christopher s'en alla vers la piste de danse, Nicolas n'arrête pas de me regarder timidement jusqu'à qu'il ose me demander :  
  
Nicolas : tu..tu veux...danser ?  
  
Moi : ouais pourquoi pas ! dit je en lui souriant  
  
Au bar, Daniel s'ennuyer éperdument et n'arrêter pas de penser à Sabrina :  
  
« J'en ait mare d'être ici, si au moins Sabrina pouvais être la, je pourrais l'invité a danser, mais non le sort veut que je ne la revoie pas, un peu comme quelque chose d'inaccessible. Je peux encore revoir son sourire timide quand elle m'a vu, les autres n'auraient pas arrête de crier en me voiyant pour me demander un autocrafe mais pas elle, elle est restée normale, pétrifier, mais normal. J'espère qu'elle va venir à la séance de dédicace, sinon comme le dit rupert c'est que le destin ne veut pas qu'on soit ensemble »  
  
Cindy : eh dan tu viens danser ?  
  
Daniel : quoi...oh c toi, dit-il déçut  
  
_Bas oui, tu croyais que c'était qui ?  
  
_ Personne, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
_Que tu viennes danser avec moi !  
  
_ Bas........  
  
_allez, supplia t-elle en souriant  
  
_d'accord  
  
De toute façon ça sert à rien de se morfondre dans son coin.  
  
Ils arrivèrent sur la piste et comme par hasard un slow débuta.  
De notre côté, les filles continué à danser mais moi j'avais préféré arrêté de danser car les slows je ne sais pas les danser. J'ai donc décider d'aller au bar, la ou était assis dernièrement Daniel.  
  
« Comme j'aurais aimé que Daniel soit là à ce moment et qu'il me sourie. Je ne m'amuse vraiment pas comme je l'aurai imaginé, Nicolas est gentil, drôle, mais il ne vaut pas Daniel qui, surment, doit avoir plus de qualité. Demain je verrais bien si il pense un peu a moi ».   
  
Toute la soirée, je n'arrête pas de faire des allée et retour entre le bar et la piste de danse et moment de partir j'étais un peu ponpéte à cause du coca. (Vous devez vous demander comment mais j'en suis sur que si on abuse trop du coca cola ou bout d'un moment on peux devenir un peu ponpéte. Mais je ne sais pas car ça ne m'ai jamais arriver)  
  
anissa : on c'est bien amuse ce soir.  
  
Laura : ouais t'a raison, tu va garder contact avec Paul ?  
  
Anissa : oui je lui ait donner mon numéro et toi avec christopher ?  
  
Laura : moi aussi et toi Sab, avec Nicolas ?  
  
Moi : hein.....eh oui, je lui ait donner mon numéro  
  
Laura : t'a pas l'air emballé par lui a ce que je vois  
  
Anissa : mais laura, elle aurait bien voulu Daniel radcliffe, qu'est-ce que tu crois  
  
Moi : n'importe quoi.  
  
Anissa : ouais c ça, en tout cas on s'aura si c'est pareil pour lui demain, t'a pas oublier au moins ?  
  
Moi : mais non, bon moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit les filles  
  
L et a : bonne nuit.  
Rupert : bonne nuit dan, Emma, tom et Alexandra  
  
D, e, t, a : bonne nuit, dit-ils en ch?ur  
  
Cindy : bonne nuit rupert  
  
Mais rupert ne lui répondis pas car il ne l'aimer pas.  
  
(je vous passe les « bonne nuit » de tout le monde parce que ça gonfle à la fin)  
  
Pendant que tout le monde se disait bonne nuit, Daniel partir en direction de sa chambre d'hôtel pour y faire un sommeil bien mériter.  
  
( ( ( a suivre ( ( ( 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
Alexandra : eh ! Cindy, tu veux bien m'accompagner au supermarché tout à l'heure ?  
  
Cindy :pourquoi ? dit-elle en soufflant  
  
A :car je doit acheter une robe pour la fête qu'on va faire avec l'équipe  
  
C : à quoi ça va te servir, de toute façon, les concurrents n'ont pas le droit de venir.  
  
A : sauf ceux qui sont inviter par les acteurs. Dit-elle en souriant  
  
C : ne me dit pas qu'un acteur t'a inviter ?  
  
A : bas oui, rupert l'a fait tout à l'heure. Eh ! mais j'ai une idée, tu n'as qu'a essayer de te faire inviter par Daniel  
  
C : ouais t'a raison, je vais venir avec toi, moi aussi il faut que j'achète une robe, dit-elle sur un ton rêveur.  
  
A : mais il ne t'a pas encore inviter, dit-elle surprit  
  
C : eh alors, il le fera quand je vais lui montrer ma robe.  
Daniel et toute la clique était tout au supermarché pour préparer la séance de dédicace.  
  
Rupert : dit Daniel, c'est aujourd'hui que tu va surment revoir Sabrina.  
  
Daniel : ouais je sais et je pour te dire la vérité, je suis un peu presser de la revoir.  
  
R : je vois ça et comment tu va faire si elle ne vient pas ?  
  
D : ne dit pas ça, je veux qu'elle vienne, il faut qu'elle vienne.  
  
Emma : eh ! Les mec venez nous aider.  
  
R : on arrive, dan plus que trois heures et on saura, dit-il en s'ennallant  
  
D : ouais  
  
« Vient s'il te plaît Sabrina, moi je t'attends »  
Chez moi, nous étions toutes les 3 entrains de jouer à la playstation quand le portable de laura se mit à sonner.  
  
Laura : oui allô ! ! ! !  
  
Christopher : salut c christopher, es que vous faite quelque chose cet après-midi ?  
  
L : et bas oui normalement on doit aller au supermarché pour la séance de dédicace des acteurs d'harry potter.  
  
C : bas c pas grave, on peut venir avec vous si vous voulez ?  
  
L : bas........euh........d'accord  
  
C : super, donc à tout à l'heure à 14h30  
  
L : ok bye  
  
C : bye  
  
Moi : c'était qui ?  
  
L : christopher, les mec veulent venir avec nous à la séance de dédicace. Je leur aie dit oui.  
  
Anissa : à quelle heure viennent-il nous chercher ?  
  
L : à 14h30  
  
M : mais la séance commence à 14h00  
  
L : oh c pas grave, tu sais c'est pas en arrivant à l'heure qu'on aurra de meilleurs place.  
  
M : ouais c vrai.  
  
A : tient en même temps je vais acheter des bonbons au supermarché. Oh ! Non c pas vrai tu m'as encore battu, j'arrive pas a le croire.  
  
M : et oui je suis la meilleure au jeu des sims  
  
L : c pour ça que moi je ne joue pas avec elle  
  
M : bon on arrête de jouer ?  
  
A : ouais de toute façon j'en avais marre  
  
M : moi je vais prendre un bain  
  
A : et moi regarder la télé  
  
Je n'attendit pas de savoir ce qu'allait faire laura et de toute façon je n'en avais rien a foutre, tout ce qui comptai pour moi c'était d'aller prendre ma douche, le reste m'importer peu.  
Mais pendant tout ça, au supermarché tout allai parfaitement bien. Les acteurs parler et se préparer à la séance. Les magasins aient déjà ouvert et tout le monde attendait avec impatient les acteurs. Dans les rayons vêtement, cindy et Alexandra choisissait leur robes.  
  
A : bon t'a choisi t'a robe ?  
  
C : ouais celle l'a me convient  
  
A : ah enfin ! Tu crois que dans ma robe rupert va craquer ?  
  
C : bas oui pourquoi pas ! ! Mais elle n'aura pas le même effet que la mienne sur Daniel. Daniel va en tomber raide et il va tellement me trouver belle qu'il va pas vouloir attendre la fin de la soirée et qu'il va me conduire dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour me faire l'amour comme une bête, dit- elle en rêvant  
  
A : tu ne pense qu'a ça ma parole  
  
C : bas oui et toi avec rupert ?  
  
A : ce sera moin sauvage que toi et Daniel, pour l'instant je me contenterais de petit baiser et pour l'amour bas j'attendrai que je sois prête.  
  
C : t'es pas marrante, et imagine que lui il veut te faire l'amour tu répondras quoi ?  
  
A : non tout simplement car je ne suis pas prête  
  
C : bon ok, bon on va payer nos robe et voir les hommes de notre vie a la séance  
  
A : ouais.  
  
Cindy et Alexandra allèrent payer leur robes et allèrent rejoindre les autres qui eux pendant ce temps la jouait cluedo de luxe.  
  
A la maison, anissa, laura et moi étions prête et on n'attendait plus que christopher, Nicolas et Paul viennent nous chercher.  
  
Moi : qu'est ce qu'il foutent, ils est déjà 14h30, dit j'en regardant ma montre  
  
Anissa : je sais pas..........  
  
Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car on frappa à la porte.  
  
Laura : tient en parlant du loup  
  
Moi : je vais répondre.  
  
J'allai ouvrir la porte et qui se trouver derrière la porte (et non pas Daniel radcliffe, dessoler) c'était les 2 cons. A part Nicolas, je trouve que les 2 autres sont de gros con.  
  
Christopher : salut laura et la ? dit-il en souriant comme un branleur  
  
Moi : bas oui elle habite ici  
  
« gros con »  
  
Paul : et anissa ?  
  
Moi : idem  
  
C : bon bas vous éte prête ?  
  
Moi : oui je v..........  
  
L et a :oui on est là, dit-elles en criant simultanément  
  
On pris tous nos manteau et on partir. Pendant tout le trajet, laura et christopher n'arrêter pas de ce faire les yeux doux et c'était pareil du côté de Paul et anissa, mais de mon côté je m'emmerder royalement. J'étais avec Nicolas et il a beau être gentil et tout mais niveau conversation il est un peu limité le pauvre. Pendant tout le voyage je n'arrête pas de me demander comment réagirait Daniel en me voyant. Es qu'il me reconnaîtra ou fera comme si je n'étais pas la. Toute ses question se bousculait dans ma tête et j'avais bien peur qu'elle n'explose sous la pression. On était maintenant devant la porte et bientôt mon calvaire serait finit et se serait enfin fixé. On se dirigea vers l'entré du magasin pour acheter les bonbon d'anissa et au moment ou on arriva à la séance, il y a avait tellement de monde qu'on ne voyait pas les acteurs de là où on était placé et je suppose qu'eu non plus. Après bien des batailles pour être plus grande que ce de devant, j'arriva enfin à voir Daniel et il était entrain de chercher quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un dans la salle. Il y avait rupert a sa gauche et Emma à sa droite. A côté d 'Emma, il y avait Tom. Au bout d'un moment, je vie Daniel demander à rupert, avec un air inquiet, quelque chose. Je voyais leur lèvre bouger mais vu que je ne sais pas lire sur les lèvre, bas je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.  
Daniel : rupert tu l'as vu ?  
  
Rupert : non désoler, mais la séance n'est pas encore finie, il reste tout de même 1 heure. Elle viendra dit-il d'un ton rassurant.  
  
D : t'es sur ? dit-il inquiet  
  
R : oui, dit-il sur de lui  
  
« Au moins je l'espère »  
  
Daniel reporta son intention au autographe qu'il signer  
  
« Pourquoi elle n'est pas la, je sais que rien n'est perdu mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne viendra pas, qu'elle m'a oublier. Mais ressaisis toi Daniel, elle est surment derriere cette foule ou elle attend tout simplement son tour. Ouais c'est ça. »  
  
Daniel signer autographe sur autographe. Mais à un moment son stylos lui tomba des mains, il se pencha et lorsqu'il se redressa pour signer encore un autre autographe. Il demanda alors :  
  
D : quel est votre nom ?  
  
M : Sabrina  
  
« Mais cette voix, je l'a connaît. C'est celle de..... »  
  
d : Sabrina, dit-il en relevant la tête et en criant  
  
m : et oui c'est moi, je vois que tu m'as pas oublier ? dit j'en rigolant  
  
d : comment aurai je pu, alors que t'a voix m'a ensorcelé, dit-il en fessant la bise.  
  
D : alors tu continue les chants ?  
  
M : ouais je suis même entrain d'enregistrer un disque et toi comment ça se passe le tournage ?  
  
D : assez bien  
  
E : dit dan, tu nous présente ?  
  
D : oh désoler Emma, donc Emma, tom je vous présente Sabrina, Sabrina voici tom et Emma.  
  
M : enchanté, dit j'en leur serrant la main  
  
T et E : nous de même  
  
Vieille dame : hum on aimerai bien avoir un autographe nous aussi, je crois qu'on à assez fait la queue comme ça  
  
M : oh pardon, bon bas Daniel a plus  
  
D : attend, dit-il sous le regard noir de vieille dame, attend moi, comme ça on pourra se connaître un peu plus  
  
M : d'accord, à toute à l'heure  
  
D : a toute.  
  
Et je partit attendre avec anissa, laura et les garçons derrière la file d'attente, le c?ur léger et réchauffer.  
  
A : alors, il t'a reconnu ?  
  
M :oui, eh ! sa vous dit qu'on aille manger quelque chose au Mc do ?  
  
A : ouais pourquoi pas mais pour Daniel t'aimerai pas garder contact avec lui ?  
  
M :oui, il m'a demander de l'attendre mais il en a encore pour 1h30 donc on peut faire quelque chose  
  
A : ouais on y va les mecs ?  
  
Les 3 : ouais on a faim  
  
On partit tout les 6 au mc do. Avant de sortir du magasin, je jet a un regard sur Daniel et je vie qu'il était entrain de signer des autographe avec un sourire au lèvre. Arrivé au mc do on commanda.  
  
M : bon moi je vais prendre un hamburger et vous ?  
  
A : oh bas moi je prends comme toi.  
  
L : moi aussi  
  
M : et vous les mec ?  
  
P : nous on va prendre un menu big mat.  
  
M : bon bas on dit 3 hamburgers et 3 big mat. Ok je vais chercher tout ça.  
  
Je partit en direction du comptoir et pendant ce temps là, anissa et les autres parlé de tout et de rien.  
  
P : dit anissa comment ça se fait que Sabrina connaissent un acteur ?  
  
A : oh c une longue histoire  
  
L : il se sont rencontrer dans un restaurant dans lequel elle chanter  
  
A : pas si longue que ça apparemment.  
  
C : c vrai et il y a quelque chose entre eux ?  
  
A : je ne sais pas, c'est très ambigu leur histoire.  
  
N : mais elle l'aime ?  
  
L : oui je pense, mais elle ne le dira jamais.  
  
P : et lui il l'aime à votre avie ?  
  
A : chut elle revient.  
  
M : tenez et bonne appétit.  
Après qu'on ait manger, on retourna au magasin. La séance était déjà terminer et quand Daniel nous vit, il couru vers nous.  
  
D : salut, sab vient je vais te présenter au reste du groupe, dit-il en me prenant la main  
  
M : mais tu l'as déjà fait !  
  
D : oh c pas grave. Sa te dirait à toi et tes copains de venir avec nous au cinéma ?  
  
M : bas oui mais on va voir quoi comme film ?  
  
D : bas je sais pas, le cercle vous l'avez déjà vu ?  
  
M : non, vous venez les mecs ?  
  
_ ouais, dit-il en ch?ur  
  
cindy : dit Daniel chou tu nous présente pas ? dit-elle sur un ton aguicheuse  
  
d : hein...euh oui, cindy je te présente Sabrina  
  
cin : salut moi c Cindy et elle c Alexandra  
  
m : enchanté  
  
r : bon bas on y va ? dit-il en prenant Alexandra par la taille  
  
d : ouais, tu viens Sabrina, dit-il en prenant par la main.  
  
Dans la salle, tout le monde attendait que la séance commence. On était assis à côté des personne qu'on voulait, ce qui veut dire qu'anissa était à côté de Paul et christopher à côté de laura qui était à côté de moi. Moi j'étais à côté de Daniel qui était à côté d'Emma, elle était à cotée de tom qui était à coté de rupert, lui était à coté d'Alexandra qui était à coté de cindy. (J'espère que vous avez comprit).Pendant toute la séance personne, a part moi, dan, Alexandra et rupert, était entrain de regarder le film. Tout les autres avaient autre chose de plus important, comme s'embrasser. Pendant tout le film, dan me tenez la main comme pour me réconforter pendant les scènes terribles et cindy fessait la gueule parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu se mettre à coté de Daniel. 2h30 plus tard, le film se termina et j'avais l'impression que cette nuit j'arriverais pas a dormir, la preuve c que j'étais toute blanche et je crois bien que Daniel l'a remarquer car aussitôt il me prit la main.  
  
D : dit les fille vous voulez venir avec nous manger dans un restaurant ?  
  
M : euh....,fit j'en regardant anissa et laura, bas tu sais nous les restaurant chique c pas vraiment des restaurant qui nous abséte  
  
R : mais on s'en fout.  
  
An : bas rupert, tu sais je pense pas que ceux qui travaille dans le restaurant s'en foutent.  
  
E : ah ouais et pourquoi ?  
  
L : bas regarder, tout le monde voit bien qu'on vient des quartiers et comme dans l'ancien temps on m'ellange pas les riche et les pauvres  
  
T : oh arrêter et venez, dit-il en nous tirant par le bras.  
  
Chr : allez les filles on s'en fout.  
  
Pendant que les garçon nous pousser presque pour aller au restaurant, je vie que cindy me regarder d'un air me disant que je lui fessais chier, mais sans savoir pourquoi, depuis le début elle me déteste.  
  
M : bon c bon les mecs, plus la peine de nous pousser, on vient.  
  
P : bas c pas trop tôt  
  
Le restaurant ou nous ramener les 4 stars était un restaurant très très chique. On s'installa, moi entre Daniel et Nicolas, anissa entre Daniel et paul, laura entre paul et christopher et en fasse de nous il y avait Emma entre tom et cindy et Alexandra entre cindy et rupert. Pendant tout le repas j'avais cindy qui n'arrêter pas de me lancer un regard noir, jusqu'au moment ou elle adressa la parole à Daniel.  
  
C :eh ! dan tu devrais voir la robe que j'ai acheter  
  
D : pour quelle occasion ?  
  
C : bas pour la fête qu'on va faire au studio.  
  
Je n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation car franchement sa ne m'intéressai pas vraiment, alors je commença à discuter avec Nicolas. On rigoler bien et sous ces apparence timide se cachait un vrai blagueur. Au bout d'un moment, rupert et Alexandra ce mi a rire avec nous des blagues de Nicolas.  
  
R : eh ! Bien t'es un vrai blagueur Nicolas, celle l'a je ne la connaissait pas. Dit-il entre de rire, qu'est ce que tu en pense Alexandra ?  
  
A : c vrai elle était trop bien.  
  
M :il ont raison, j'ai jamais autant rigoler de ma vie, dit j'en mettant mes bras sur ces épaules.  
  
On était tous entrain de rire au moment ou un crie nous fit sursauter  
  
Cindy : oh je savais que tu allais m'invitais  
  
D : mais je ne t'ai pas in....  
  
Cin : oh merci, merci, merci.  
  
R : tu l'as invité à la fête, dit-il en regardant Daniel, j'aurai crut que t'aurait inviter quelqu'un d'autre  
  
D :bas...euh....  
  
Cin : dan est un ange, t'a vu Alexandra je ta l'avais dit  
  
Moi je regarder la scène en ayant toujours mes bras autour des épaule de Nicolas .Quand Daniel tourna la tête vers moi, il regarda Nicolas comme si c'était un poison qui tueraient l'humanité. Et a ca moment il dissa quelque chose qui me brisa le c?ur.  
  
D : bas oui je l'ai invité, dit-il en me regardant.  
  
Je resta à fixer Daniel dans les yeux et petit a petit j'enlevais mon bras des épaules de Nicolas.  
  
Anissa :c quoi cette histoire de fête ?  
  
R : oh c'est pour fêter l'avancement de tournage.  
  
Anissa : ah ok et nous on peut venir ou pas, si nous vous invité ?  
  
T : vous pourrez venir si un acteur vous invité à l'accompagner mais pas comme ça.  
  
Anissa : oh c dommage.  
  
Cin : eh oui, vous n'avait pas le droit de venir, ça va être super et de toute façon vous n'avez pas a être avec nous.  
  
Alexandra : arrête cindy  
  
M : non c bon Alexandra, je croit qu'anissa , laura et moi on a bien compris, on n'est pas vraiment acceptés par certain.  
  
A : ouais elle à raison, vous venez les mec on s'en va  
  
L : ouais on s'en va.  
  
Après tous ça, laura, anissa,les mec et moi on sorti du restaurant. Au moment ou on allé tourner à la rue dans face pour aller chez moi, on entendit quelqu'un nous appeler.  
  
D : eh ! attend.  
  
M : quoi ? dit j'en colère  
  
D : j'ai besoin de te parler, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.  
  
M : bas j'attends  
  
D ( en colère) : arrête de me parler comme ça. J'aimerai te revoir, dit-il plus doucement  
  
M : ah ouais, bas tu vois pas moi  
  
D : s'il te plaît, n'écoute pas cindy, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle vous a parler comme ça mais je suis sur qu'elle ne penser pas ce qu'elle à dit.  
  
M : oh ! Et bien moi je te dis qu'elle le penser et tu veux savoir pourquoi elle est comme ça avec moi et bien c parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi et elle croit que je suis un obstacle pour elle.  
  
D : arrête tu dit des conneries, cindy n'est pas amoureuse de moi, dit-il en rigolant  
  
M : et bien mon pauvre sa se voit que t'es aveugle. Moi j'ai bien remarqué comment elle te regarder et comment elle me regarder quand tu me parler et croit moi se n'est pas de la rigolade.  
  
D : et bas tu vois je ne suis pas le seul à être aveugle, toi aussi tu l'ai.  
  
M : ah oui et sur quel domaine ?  
  
D : sur le même, tu n'as même pas remarquer que Nicolas t'aime. Il te dévore des yeux comme moi je te.....je regarde quelqu'un.  
  
M : oh t'inquiète pas, j'avais remarqué. Mais si je ne lui dis rien, c parce que j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce mec n'es même pas capable de le remarquer.  
  
D : et tu fais espérer Nicolas pour rien ?  
  
M : je ne le fais pas espérait pour rien, car malgré que je sois déjà amoureuse d'un autre mec, je trouve que Nicolas est quand même pas mal et que si ce mec ne remarque pas mes sentiment envers lui et bien je pourrais bien sortir avec Nicolas.  
  
D : vous éte vraiment toute les mêmes. Vous aimez un mec comme si c'était celui avec qui vous aller faire votre vie et si par malheur ce mec ne remarque pas vos sentiment, vous le laisser tomber et vous allez avec le 1er mecs qui vous aime comme si l'autre n'avait jamais exister.  
  
M : ah ouais et comment M. je-ne-suis-jamais-sortit-avec-une-filles-de-toue- ma-vie peut-il savoir ça ? dit je avec une pointe d'ironie  
  
D : c pas parce que je ne suis pas encore sortit avec une fille que je ne remarque pas votre petit manège. Et comment t'a su que je n'avais pas encore fréquenté une fille ? dit-il en baisant la voix  
  
M : et bien tu l'as dit dans une de tes interwieux, dit je sur le même ton. Mais ce n(est pas le moment de parler de ça, dit j'en me ressaisissant, je te ferai remarquer qu'on était entrain de se disputer  
  
D : ouais mais c vraiment une dispute débile et je sais plus pourquoi on se disputer  
  
M : a cause de cindy  
  
D : ouais t'a raison, tu conte vraiment rentré chez toi maintenant ?  
  
M : bas oui vu qu'ici personne ne m'accepte  
  
D : mais t'es vraiment borné, je t'ai dit que.....  
  
M : a ouais je suis borné et bien si c comme tu veux, je m'en vais et j'espère que nos chemin ne se croiseront plus jamais, dit je d'un ton ferme  
  
D : moi aussi, dit-il sur le même ton  
  
M et d : bien, dit-on en se retournant et en partant chacun de notre coté.  
En rentrant chez moi, j'étais tellement en colère que quand je rentris dans la salle à manger, je ne remarqua même pas que christopher et laura était entrain de s'embrasser. au moment ou je le remarqua je leur fit remarquer.  
  
M : eh ! je vous ferais remarquer que laura a une chambre pour faire ça ou si elle n'est pas assez bien pour vous eh bien payer vous une chambre d'hôtel mais ne faite pas ça au milieu du salon. C dégueulasse. Dit j'en me retournant pour aller à ma chambre  
  
C : mais elle a quoi t'a copine ?  
  
L : je sais pa, mais on va pas s'occuper de ça maintenant on a mieux a faire, tu crois pas ?  
  
C : ouais t'a raison, ou on e n'était déjà ?  
  
L : à la, dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.  
  
Mais que fut ma suprise quand je découvrit anissa et paul sur mon lit a faire quelque chose de pas très catholique.  
  
M : non mais c pas vrai, vous vous éte tous donner le mot ou quoi ? en plus il va falloir maintenant il va falloir que je lave mes draps vous aurai pas pu faire ça dans la chambres d'anissa merde.  
  
A : bas je voulais pas salir mes draps car je venais de les changer ce matin  
  
M :ouais et comme par hasard c ma chambre que vous avez choisi pour faire vos cochonnerie ?  
  
A : bas ouais, dit-elle avec un grand sourirent  
  
M :bon ou est le pauvre Nicolas ?  
  
A : bas dans la chambre a laura et moi  
  
M : merci et salut, dit j'en partant, au faite anissa, c toi qui lavera mes drap.  
  
Arrivé dans leurs chambres, j'alla directement dans le lit de laura car celui d'anissa était occuper par Nicolas.  
Autre point de vu  
  
Toute la clique était déjà revenue à l'hôtel et Daniel était directement allée dans ce chambre pour méditer sur ce qu'il venez de se passer.  
  
R : je peux rentrer ?  
  
D : oui va j'y  
  
R : je te dérange pas au moin ?  
  
D : non, qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
  
R : je voulais savoir pourquoi depuis qu'on est rentré, tu n'arrêtais pas de faire la geule ?  
  
D : bas c parce que Sabrina et moi on a eu une dispute  
  
R : même pas encore marier et c déjà la guerre, dit-il en rigolant  
  
Daniel lui jeta un regard noir  
  
R : oh c bon dan je rigoler, qu'est ce qui c'est passer exactement ?  
  
D : bas c à cause de cindy, on c disputer parce que Sabrina croit que cindy à des sentiment pour moi et....  
  
R : et Sabrina est jalouse !  
  
D : mais non, je crois pas et puis de toute façon je sais que cindy n'a pas de sentiment pour moi.  
  
R : dan ça se voit que cindy t'aime et ça tout le monde l'a remarquer sauf toi bien sur. Mais de toute façon pour Sabrina est bien tu vas la revoir et tu vas t'excuser.  
  
D : ah ouais et comment, elle ne veut même plus me voir.  
  
R : Et comment tu sais ça toi ?  
  
D : elle me l'a dit  
  
R : et toi t'a dit quoi ?  
  
D : bas que moi aussi  
  
R : mais t'es vraiment un idiot, dit-il en sortant de la chambres.  
  
D : mais.....  
  
Drink, drink, drink  
  
D : oui allô  
  
Alex : dan salut c moi alex  
  
D : ah salut alors comment ça va ?  
  
A : bien mais toi ça a pas l'air d'aller  
  
D : ouais t'a raison  
  
A : bas va j'y raconte moi  
  
D : bas tu te rappelle de la fille que j'ai rencontrer au restaurant ?  
  
A : oui  
  
D : et bien je l'ai revu, au début tout aller bien mais à la fin de la soirée on c'est disputer et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir  
  
A : et t'a dit quoi toi ?  
  
D : bas que moi aussi  
  
A : mais t'es un idiot, tu sais pas t'y prendre avec les gonzesses  
  
D : ah ouais et dit moi comment tu t'y ait prit avec la filles que t'aimer don juan ?  
  
A : et bien je lui ai déclarer ma flamme et maintenant on sort ensemble. En faite je t'ai écouter et tu devrais suivre tes conseil toi aussi  
  
D : ouais biensur, bon bas salut  
  
A : salut  
( ( ( a suivre ( ( (  
  
( ( (siria black ( ( ( 


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4  
  
Une semaine passa depuis la petite altercation entre moi et Daniel, et depuis cela on n'avait pas reprit contact et franchement je n'avais pas envie de le revoir pour lui donner raison, s'il voulait me revoir, c lui qui ferait le premier pas. Toute cette semaine, je la passais dans ma chambre à faire mes devoir, je n'y sortais que pour manger ou aller sur Internet. Anissa et laura se demandaient ce qui avait pu se passait entre moi et Daniel pour me comportait comme ça avec eux, vu que je n'avais pas prit la peine de leur expliquer.  
  
A : Sabrina, ouvre-moi, il faut que je te parle.  
  
M : mais je fais mes leçon, j'ai pas vraiment le temps  
  
A : mais attend, tu y as passé toute la semaine, t'aurai du finir, dit-elle sur un ton étonner  
  
M : mais je réapprends mes cour pour être prête à la rentré  
  
A : Sabrina la rentré c dans 1 mois, t'a encore le temps tu pense pas ?  
  
M : oui peut-être mais.....  
  
A : il n'y pas de mais, donc maintenant tu m'ouvre  
  
M (en soufflant et en fermant mes livres) : bon vas-y rentre.  
  
M : bon qu'est ce que t'a à me dire ?  
  
A : oh....bas tu sais que moi et Paul on a.... enfin tu comprends ?  
  
M : ça pour savoir je sais, je vous aie surprit, mais franchement je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir !  
  
A : et bien j'ai un peux peur parce que....bas je suis en retard sur mon cycle  
  
M : non tu te fous de moi ? demandai je avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage.  
  
A : non je te jure, dit-elle en pleurant  
  
M : c bon ne pleure pas ! dit j'en la prenant dans mes bras, on va aller à la pharmacie et on demandera un test de grossesse et après on verra  
  
A : et si le test s'avère positif ? dit-elle avec peur  
  
M : eh bas la, je préfère pas y penser pour l'instant, allez vient, dit j'en prenant mon manteau  
  
Quand on sortîmes de ma chambre on croisa laura et christopher dans la salle !  
  
L : eh ! Vous allez ou ?  
  
M : on va faire une course, on revient vite.  
  
C : eh ! anissa, Paul te cherche, il voudrait t'inviter au restaurant.  
  
A : d'acc, dit lui que je lui téléphonerais  
  
C : ok  
  
M : tu viens anissa, dit je impatiente  
  
A : oui c bon, dit-elle en sortant et en claquant la porte.  
Après 10 minutes de recherche, on trouva enfin une pharmacie  
  
M : bonjour madame, se serait pour un test de grossesse.  
  
Dame : c pour toi ma petite ? me demanda t'elle en me regardant comme si j'étais une bête curieuse  
  
M : non c pour....euh pour ma mère  
  
D : pourquoi ne va t'elle pas voir son médecin ?  
  
M : bas je sais pas moi, dit j'en m'énervant, vous allez me passer ce test ?  
  
D : oui pas la peine de t'énerver, dit-elle en partant le chercher  
  
A : t'énerve pas sab  
  
M : mais je ne m'énerve pas, es que j'ai l'air de m'énerve et ne dit pas que je m'énerve, dit j'en voyant qu'anissa ouvrait la bouche  
  
D : tenez mademoiselle, la notice est dans la boite, mais je pense que votre mère c s'en servir ?  
  
M : oui elle sait, allez aurevoir, dit j'en partant  
  
Après être sortit de la pharmacie, on se dirigea dans un mc do pour utiliser les toilettes.  
  
M : bon à ce que j'ai comprit, tu fais pipi dans ce bocal et après il faut que tu trempe ce truc dedans et tu attend. Si c'est bleu c'est que tu n'es pas enceinte mais si c'est rose c'est que tu es enceinte.  
  
A : ok j'y vais, dit-elle en poussant une porte.  
  
Deux bonnes minutes passa avant que je n'aie des nouvelles de la situation  
  
A : ouais supers, dit-elle en criant  
  
M : quoi quesqu'il y a ?  
  
A : je ne suis pas enceinte, c'est bleu, je ne suis pas enceinte, c'est cool.  
  
M : c'est supers pour toi, dit j'en me libérant d'un grand poids, j'espère que ça t'aura servi de leçon et que la prochaine fois tu te protégera !  
  
A : bas bien sur.  
  
Apres tout ça, on rentra chez nous et tout ce que je voulais faire c'était d'aller me coucher. Arrivé à la maison, les garçon et laura nous attender pour sortir.  
  
L : eh ! les filles vous venez avec nous pour sortir.  
  
A : ouais moi je viens, dit-elle en allant dans les bras de Paul, sab tu viens ?  
  
M : euh...non-merci moi je vais me coucher, dit j'en me dirigeant vers ma chambre  
  
L : mais t'es sur ?, t'es pas sortit depuis une semaine  
  
M : pour l'instant, j'ai pas la tête a ça.  
  
L : ok c'est comme tu veux. On rentrera tard, donc nous attend pas pour manger  
  
M : ok c'est noté, dit j'en marchand vers ma chambre  
  
Arrivé dans ma chambre, j'étais sur le point de m'allonger sur mon lit quand mon portable sonna.  
  
M : tient un appel inconnu, qui ça peut-être. Oui allô ?  
  
Inconnu : euh salut Sabrina, c'est Emma  
  
M : Emma ? Ah oui salut, comment tu va ?  
  
E : oh je vais bien et toi ?  
  
M : oh moi aussi, pourquoi t'appelle au juste ?  
  
E : pour t'inviter à la fête qu'on prépare avec toute l'équipe  
  
M : oh ce serait avec plaisir, mais non merci  
  
E : aller vient, j'en connais un qui voudrait te revoir et se faire pardonner. Tu lui manque tu sais !  
  
« C'est vrai »  
  
m : c'est vrai ?  
  
e : oh oui, alors tu vient ?  
  
m : bas euh.......je sais pas je......d'accord mais anissa et laura peuvent venir avec les garçons ?  
  
e : bas bien sur, bon bas on se voit samedi !  
  
m : oui a samedi. Et au faite comment t'a eu mon numéro ?  
  
e : tu te rappelle pas que tu me l'as passer au restaurant !  
  
m : oh oui bien sur  
  
« flash back »  
  
m : tient Emma, c'est mon numéro de portable, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux.  
  
E : merci, je t'appellerai c'est promis  
  
«fin du flash back »  
  
m : bon bas salut  
  
e : bye.  
  
« Ouais je lui manque, oh arrête Sabrina il se sent mal de t'avoir parler comme ça c'est juste pour ça »  
  
Il fut 7h00 du mat quand anissa et laura rentra enfin de leur petite soirée.  
  
L : sab t'es ou ?  
  
M : ici, dit je en me dirigeant vers elles  
  
A : désolé de ne pas être rentrer cette nuit, dit-elle sur un ton désoler  
  
M : oh c pas grave et au faite il y a Emma qui m'a appeler et on est invité à leur fête, vous voulez venir avec les mec, hein ?  
  
A et l : bas oui  
  
A : c'est quand  
  
M : dans 3 jours, il faut qu'on acheté nos vêtement  
  
L : ouais mais pas une robe  
  
M : moi je vais m'acheter un robe, en ce moment j'y suis habituer  
  
A : ouais c'est sur.  
  
Drink Drink Drink  
  
M : oui allô !  
  
Agent : salut Sabrina, tu passe à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?  
  
M : pourquoi ?  
  
Agent : bas pour enregistrer ton single, dit-il surprit  
  
M : ah ! Oui j'avais oublier, bon bas je passe à 14h00, ça te va ?  
  
Agent : oui  
  
M : a tout à l'heure  
  
Anissa : c'était qui ?  
  
M : mon agent  
  
L : ah ! C pour ton single ?  
  
M : ouais  
Point de vu différent  
Au studio, le tournages était au bon train, tout le monde s'amusait pour l'instant, il n'y avait que tom et Daniel qui tourner, pendant que Emma et rupert parler de la fête.  
  
R : et au faite, tu as invité les filles à la fête ?  
  
E : bas oui, il fallait bien que je fasse ça pour dan.  
  
R : c'est vrai, il n'a pas l'air pas bien depuis l'autre soir ou il c'est disputer avec Sabrina  
  
E : ouais mais on sait pas exactement ce qui a bien pu se passer entre ses deux là  
  
R : dan lui a surment dévoiler ses sentiment envers elle et elle l'a envoyer sur les rose, dit-il en rigolant  
  
E : non je pense pas qu'elle l'aurai envoyer sur les rose, elle l'aime est ça se voit mais t'es sur que lui aussi l'aime ?  
  
R : bas oui, moi et tom on l'a bien remarquer  
  
E : ouais bas il va falloir qu'on les surveille bien à la fête, car je veux pas qu'il se fassent la tête, il faut qu'ils se mettent ensemble  
  
R : ouais super, dit-elle en lui tapant dans la main  
  
T : et salut, on vient de finir la scène, de quoi êtes vous entrain de parler ? Demanda-t-il en prenant Emma dans ses bras.  
  
E : oh ! de rien, dit-elle en l'embrassant  
  
T : ouais, ok, dit-il sceptique, bon en tout cas tu vient avec moi acheter mes affaire pour ce soir ?  
  
E : ouais.  
  
Quand Emma et tom partirent, Daniel demanda a rupert.  
  
D : de quoi vous parler toi et Emma tout a l'heure ?  
  
R : oh mais de rien, eh ! au faite t'es prêt pour aller à cette fête avec cindy ?  
  
D : bas je pensai lui dire que j'était malade et que j'allai pas y aller  
  
R : non, dit-il en criant  
  
D : bas quesqu'il y a ?  
  
R : il faut que t'y aille ce...ce ne serait pas bien pour cindy  
  
D : depuis quand fait tu attention a ce qui est bien pour cindy ?  
  
R : bas....euh...je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que t'y aille.  
  
D : toi tu me cache quelque chose ! dit-il sceptique  
  
R : bas non qu'est-ce qui tu fait penser ça ! dit-il dans un rire nerveux  
  
D : oh plein de chose  
  
R : euh, bas....  
  
C : daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
D : oh non protège moi rupert, dit-il dans un ton de désespoir.  
  
R : débrouille toi, dit-il en partant  
  
C : dan, dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras  
  
D : quoi encore ?  
  
C : tu vas voir, ma robe est superbe  
  
D : ouais c'est ça.  
  
« Mais je m'en fout complètement de ta robe »   
  
c : bon bas il faut que j'aille me préparer, salut et a tout a l'heure mon chou, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue  
  
De mon côté, j'étais déjà au studio d'enregistrement et mon disque avancer petit à petit, et j'en avais un peu mare que sa n'avancer pas asser vite.  
  
Agent : aller, concentre-toi Sabrina, le disque est bientôt fini  
  
M : ça fait déjà plus d'une heure que tu me répète la même chose, en plus je fais tout ce que je peux.  
  
Agent : j'en suis sur, mais fait en un peu plus ok ?  
  
M : ok  
  
Il fut prés de 16 heures quand je pu enfin rentrer chez moi et comme plus personne n'était a la maison, pour aller je ne sais ou, je décidai donc d'allumer la télé pour, comme par hasard, tombé sur star academy ( note de l'auteur : je sais que l'histoire ce passe en Angleterre, mais j'ai décider que c'est Sabrina il aurait le câble avec les chaîne française)  
  
M : tient supers, star academy, dis-je dans un ton ironique, c'est vraiment tous des blaireaux (je m'excuse auprès des fan de star academy 2, enfin s'il y en a) le seul qui mérite vraiment de gagner c'est jérémy.  
  
Au studio, la fête venait tout juste de commencer, et déjà des couple avait commencer à danser sur des slows. Tom et Emma étaient sur la piste de danse, rupert et Alexandra était entrain de roucouler à une table et Daniel et cindy était à une table a siroter un coca cola. Tout le monde s 'amuser sauf Daniel qui s'ennuyer royalement. Chez moi, on était toutes les 3 prêtent et on n'attendait plus que les 3 garçons arrivent.  
  
A : mais qu'es qu'il foutent  
  
M : ça je ne peux pas te le dire  
  
L : il sont en bas, ils nous attendent  
  
M : bon bas qu'es qu'on attend  
  
On se rendirent tout les 6 à la fête. Arriver la bas, on rentra dans la salle et à ce moment je demanda à quelqu'un d'aller me chercher Emma  
  
E : Sabrina, anissa, laura vous voilà enfin. Je pensais que vous n'allez plus venir.  
  
M : bas c'est un peu de la faute des garçons si on est arrivé en retard  
  
E : si tu le dis, au faite t'es superbe comme ça Sabrina et vous aussi les filles  
  
M : merci et toi aussi  
  
E : merci, venez on va voir les autres.  
  
Emma était habillée en robe rose qui n'avait pas de brettelle. (vous savez celle que porter Chloé dans le dernier épisode de la première saison de smallville) laura porter un pantalon avec un haut à décolleté, anissa avait une jupe qui s'arrêter à mi-genou et moi je porter une robe longue avec une ouverture qui s'arrêter au cuise, pas trop provocatrice, mais très joli tout de même.  
  
E : eh ! Dan, rupert regarder qui est-la.  
  
R : qui ?, Sabrina, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras  
  
M : moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir rupert.  
  
E : bas dan tu ne dis rien ?  
  
Je me retourna pour voir son visage et il me fixé sans arrêt.  
  
E : ouh ouh dan, dit-elle en passant sa main devant ses yeux  
  
D : hein quoi.....oh oui, salut Sab, dit-il timidement  
  
S : salut Daniel, répondis-je sur le même ton  
  
Et un silence de mort s'installa jusqu'au moment ou christopher décide de prendre la parole  
  
Ch : bon bas laura tu viens danser ?  
  
L : avec plaisir, dit-elle en lui prenant la main  
  
P : tu viens anissa ?  
  
A : ouais  
  
E : bon bas moi je vais rejoindre tom, salut les amis.  
  
A : rupert on va danser ?  
  
R : oui aller vient  
  
Tous étaient allé danser, même Cindy qui avait été traîné de force par Alexandra dans les bras de Lionel, un autre concurrent. Il ne rester plus que moi et Daniel. Un lourd et pesant silence nous entourer et j'étais vraiment mal a l'aise.  
  
D et M : je voulais m'excuser, dit-on en même temps  
  
D et M : désoler, dit-on en rougissant  
  
M : vas-y  
  
D : non vas-y tu peux parler en première  
  
M : bon bas voilà, j'aurai pas du m'emporter contre toi, ce n'était pas de ta faute et je viens de le comprendre  
  
D : moi aussi je voulais m'excuser car j'ai ma part de faute dans tout ça et je n'aurai pas du me mettre en colère comme ça.  
  
M : j'accepte tes excuses  
  
D : moi aussi  
  
Un silence pesant ce ré-installa jusqu'au moment ou Daniel le coupa  
  
D : je...trou...trouve que tu es...très belle ce...ce soir, dit-il en rougissant  
  
M : toi aussi tu es très beau  
  
Un slows débuta et tout les couples avaient déserter les tables pour danser  
  
D : euh...tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ?  
  
M : bien sur, dit-je en souriant.  
  
Pendant toute la soirée, j'étais sur la piste de danse avec Daniel et je peux vous dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment un mauvais danseur et n'y fatiguer contrairement à moi. Quand arriva le moment de rentrer chez nous, anissa, Paul et laura, christopher avait décider de ce prendre une chambre d'hôtel pour cette nuit.  
  
L : christopher et moi avons décider de prendre une chambre, ça vous fait rien les filles si je ne rentre pas avec vous ?  
  
A : non de toute façon Paul et moi avons décider de nous prendre aussi une chambre ! Sab, ça te fait rien ?  
  
M : mais non, je vais le dire a ma mère que vous ne rentrez pas  
  
L et A : ok  
  
M : bon bas salut, moi je rentre, dit-je en faisant la bise a Emma et au garçon (Hélène et les garçon nananananananananananana)  
  
Je me tourna vers Daniel pour lui faire la bise  
  
M : bon bas salut dan  
  
D : salut  
  
Je me tourna vers les autre et je decouvri avec stupéfaction qu'il était déjà tous parti  
  
M : eh ! Bas dit donc, il était tous presser d'aller dans leurs chambres. Je voudrais pas savoir ce qui vont y faire, dit-je en rigolant  
  
D : dit sab, t'a vraiment envie de rentrer ?  
  
M : bas oui pourquoi ? Il faut bien que je dorme quelque part.  
  
D : oui je sais, mais il fait nuit dehors et je pense que c'est dangereux. Tu sais Londres c'est pas comme en France  
  
M : tu sais la France c'est aussi dangereux la nuit qu'en Angleterre. Mais tu veux que je dorme ou ?  
  
D : bas je sais pas, si tu veux tu peux venir dormir dans ma chambre ?, dit- il en rougissant  
  
M : mais tu ne rentre pas chez toi ?  
  
D : bas non, mes parent sont partit en vacance donc je reste à l'hôtel. Alors tu veux venir ?  
  
M :bas...euh...oui d'accord, mais on va pas partager le même lit ?  
  
D : j'ai un canapé-lit dans ma chambre, je dormirais dedans et toi dans mon lit  
  
M : non c bon je prendrais le canapé  
  
D : non tu prendras le lit et c'est comme ça, dit-il en me voyant ouvrire la bouche  
  
M : ok chef  
  
On partirent vers sa chambre d'hôtel. Arriver la bas, Daniel s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Moi pendant ce temps la je regardais tout autour de moi. Sa chambre n'était pas une chambres d'hôtel normal, c'était plutôt un petit studio.  
  
D : bas, vient t'assoire prés de moi, dit-il en me souriant  
  
M : ouais  
  
J'alla m'assoire prés de lui et pendant quelque minute je ne comprit pas ce qui se passait à l'écrans et je crois bien que Daniel l'avait remarquer car il n'arrêter pas de me sourirent.  
  
M : qu'es que t'a a me sourire ? D : oh mais rien, dit-il en s'étirant les bras.  
  
Au moment de faire retomber ses bras, un de ses bras retombére sur mes épaule. A ce moment là, Daniel se tourna vers moi et me demanda en me souriant.  
  
D : dit ça te dirait un bain de minuit ?  
  
M :quoi ? Un bain de minuit ? Avec toi ? demandai-je en rougissant  
  
D : bas oui, tu sais dans un jacouzi  
  
M : t'a un jacouzi toi ? demandai-je étonner  
  
D : bas alors tu viens ?  
  
M : bas oui mais je n'ai pas de maillot de bain  
  
D : bas j'en ai un, je te le prête  
  
M : attend je vais pas mettre un maillot de bain de mec, quand même ?  
  
D : mais non, c'est un maillot de bain à Emma. La dernière fois elle l'avait oublier ici  
  
M : bon bas d'accord.  
  
On prirent tout les deux les maillot de bain et on pâtirent vers la salle de détente. Arrivé là bas, j'étais un peu intimidé de me retrouver en maillot de bain devant Daniel, mais lui pas du tout car il avait déjà enfilait son bas et était déjà dans l'eau. je dois dire que niveau tors, il est assez bien battit et trop sexy ( on calme ses hormones les filles).  
  
D : bas qu'es que t'attend, vas mettre ton maillot de bain  
  
M : oui j'y vais  
  
Quelque minute, je ressortis enfin de la cabine avec une serviette de bain autour de ma taille.  
  
« Oh mon dieu, ce maillot de bain lui va à la perfection, en plus ça lui fait bien ressortir sa poitrine. Mais arrête dan de la regarder comme ça, calme tes hormone »  
  
Je m'installa dans l'eau, un peu loin de Daniel, parce que sinon je crois que je me serais jeté sur lui. Pendant une heure, dan et moi n'arrêtions pas de se raconté des histoire qui font peur et à chaque fois, après avoir bien frissonner, on se mettait à rire comme des gosses. Mais ce que je n'avais pas remarqué c'était que pendant tout ce temps Daniel c'était rapproché de moi et à ce moment là, on était tellement proche que je ressentais des picotement dans tout mon corps et des papillons dans mon ventre.  
  
D : sab je voulais te dire que je..........  
  
M : oui qu'es que tu veux ?  
  
D : je veux te dire que je t'aime  
  
A ce moment j'étais vraiment suprise qu'aucun son ne voulez sortir de ma bouche.  
  
D (déçu) : je sais que se n'est pas réciproque mais....  
  
M : chutttt, dis-je en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche  
  
A ce moment, je me pencha vers lui et je l'embrassa. Le baiser était très doux et ses lèvres étaient sucrées. Le baiser se termina au bout de quelque minute pour qu'on puise reprendre notre souffle. Daniel mie ses yeux bleu acier dans les miens est à ce moment, il fit quelque chose que je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Il me pris par la taille et me mie sur ces genoux. Mes jambes étaient autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de la mienne et a ce moment il m'embrassa, pas d'un baiser doux comme tout à l'heure, mais un baiser plus sauvage. Un baiser remplis d'amour et de passion, qu'on aurait refoulé depuis lomptemps. Quelque minute plus tard Daniel délaissa ma boucha pour s'intéressai à mon cou et mes épaule. On passa plus de 30 minutes comme ça, mais a un moment la fatigue eu raison de nous et on se mit à rentrer dans la chambre. Daniel, comme un gentleman, me prit dans ses bras pour me mettre au lit. Et au lieu d'allait dans le canapé, Daniel s'allongea prés de moi et me prit dans ses bras.  
( ( ( a suivre ( ( (  
  
( ( ( siria black ( ( ( 


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5  
  
Daniel se réveilla assez tôt, il se sentait bien, si bien, comme si plus aucun problème ne pouvait le touche. Il comprit vite la raison de cet état d'euphorie matinal, en effet Sabrina était nichée au creux de ses bras, même si elle s'était un peu éloignée par rapport à quand ils s'étaient endormis, sa douce chaleur réchauffait encore Daniel. Son visage était caché par ses cheveux et sa tête était penché et loue contre le torse de Daniel. Daniel poussa délicatement les cheveux de Sabrina de son visage en prenant bien soin de ne pas la réveiller, il se perdit alors dans la contemplation de ce visage dont il n'avait pas l'habitude d'observer. Elle était si belle, cependant son teint si clair de porcelaine laissait transparaître toute sa fragilité. Son souffle régulier caressait le torse de Daniel. Elle avait passé une jambe au-dessus de celle de Daniel, et comme elle, sa jambe bougeait dans son sommeil, elle caressait Daniel en frottant cette jambe contre celle de son amant. Daniel se sentait si bien, il aurait tout donné pour que cet état de grâce se prolonge éternellement, pour lui plus rien n'existait en dehors de cette chambre. Sabrina était sienne, du moin à ce qui se rappeler car elle n'avait pas répondu à son « je t'aime ». Alors qu'il profitait pleinement de cet instant, une partit de son anatomie s'excita plus que nécessaire, et une bosse se forma dans son caleçon. Paniqué il essaya de s'échapper de l'étreinte de Sabrina. Si elle venait à se réveiller, elle sentirait tout de suite son excitation et il n'imaginait même pas sa réaction. Mais ses efforts furent vains, et aggravèrent même la situation, car il avait son bras bloqué sous Sabrina, et quand il essaya de s'éloigner des bras de Sabrina, celle-ci resserai son étreinte et se mit à lui caresser son dos, visiblement toujours plongé dans son rêve. Donc pour Daniel, la seule solution était d'attendre et de faire retomber son « enthousiasme ». Il pria pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Il essaya de penser à des choses susceptibles de le refroidir, mais ses efforts cependant s'effondraient à chaque caresse de Sabrina. « Oh s'il te plaît, Sabrina, arrête »  
  
« mon point de vu »  
  
Je me réveilla sans me rappeler de ce qui avait pu se passer la nuit dernière. Au moment ou j'ai voulu me lever, je sentit 2 bras musclé me tenir et je découvris le visage d'ange de Daniel qui me souriait et la tout me revenie.  
  
Moi : salut, fis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue  
  
Daniel : s...sa...salut  
  
M : bas qu'es qu'il y a...... ?  
  
Je m'interrompis en sentant quelque chose dont je me serai bien passé  
  
M : ne me dit pas que ce que je sens est ce que je pense ?  
  
D : bas.....euh ..je vais t'expliquer, dit-il avec peur  
  
M :oh mon dieu, fis-je en me retirant de ses bras.  
  
D : je suis désoler je............  
  
M : pas le peine et c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça je vais pas te tuer car une partit de ton anatomie est exister, dis-je en rigolant  
  
D :ouais ok, mais j'aimerai savoir si toi aussi....Si toi aussi tu m'aime ?, demanda t-il timidement  
  
M : dan tu crois que je t'aurai embrasser hier et que j'aurai accepté de savoir que tu bande en ma présence si je ne t'aimais pas ?, dis-je étonner  
  
D : non je crois pas, dit-il en s'en rendant comte  
  
On resta plus de quelque minute à ne rien dire. A un moment je me rapprocha de Daniel et me remis dans ces bras. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras et je ne voulais pas y sortirent. Daniel s'amusait avec une mèche de mes cheveux et moi je lui caressais le dos et le torse. Malheureusement son excitation ne baisser pas, mais je faisais comme si de rien n'était et lui aussi apparemment. Quelque minute passa jusqu'à que Daniel prit la parole.  
  
D : il faut que j'aille au studio, j'ai une scène à tourner  
  
M : ok, fis-je en reposant ma tête sur son torse  
  
D : euh, sab c pas que je ne suis pas bien avec toi dans mes bras mais il faut que tu te pousse pour que je puisse me lever  
  
M : Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, c bon je me lève, fis-je en me poussant  
  
Daniel se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain  
  
M : Daniel, tu veux que je te rejoigne dans la douche, dis-je en blaguant  
  
D : oh ce serait avec plaisir mais là je suis vraiment presser, mais un autre jour, pourquoi pas  
  
M : l'espoir fait vivre.  
  
Après sa douche, je me dépêcha d'aller prendre la mienne. Quand enfin je ressorti, Daniel n'était plus dans la chambre mais était déjà au studio. Je me dépêcha donc a descendre pour dire aurevoir à Daniel et rentrer chez moi.  
  
Emma : salut Sabrina, qu'es que tu fais là ? T'a dormi ou ?  
  
M : salut Emma, j'ai dormi dans la chambre de Daniel et la je suis descendu pour lui dire aurevoir  
  
E : t'a dormi dans la chambre de dan ?  
  
M : oui mais il ne sait rien passer  
  
E : ok  
  
Inconnu : qui es ? Demanda une voix dans mon dos en plaçant ses main sur mes yeux.  
  
M : euh bas celui que j'aime de tout mon c?ur et que j'adore, je dirais Nicolas ?  
  
Inconnu : eh ! non perdu, malheureusement ce n'est que moi, dit-il en me prenant par la taille  
  
M : oh ! Daniel, et moi qui croyais que c'était l'unique amour de ma vie, je me suis bien trompé, dis-je en faisant la moue  
  
D : si tu veux je peux te l'appeler, dit-il en enlevant ses main de ma taille.  
  
M : non c bon, dis-je en replaçant ses main  
  
E : eh ! bien dit donc, il a du se passer quelque chose hier soir à ce que je vois.  
  
Daniel et moi : non qu'es qu'il te fait dire ça ?  
  
E : eh ! bien plein de chose, comme t'es main autour de sa taille et ta tête sur son épaule, dit-elle à Daniel  
  
D : mais c juste de l'affection amicale Emma.  
  
E : je ne suis pas dupe Daniel, alors vous sortez ensemble  
  
M : euh....bas, dis-je en regardant Daniel, oui ça c'est fait hier soir.  
  
E : je suis heureuse pour vous deux  
  
D : merci Emma  
  
M : bon bas moi il faut que j'y aille, salut Emma  
  
E ; salut  
  
Je me tourna vers Daniel  
  
D : tu vas repasser ?  
  
M :bas je sais pas, j'ai plein de chose à faire aujourd'hui mais je vais essayer.  
  
D : ok, fit-il en m'embrassant  
  
Le baiser était super doux et je ne voulais vraiment pas quitter sa bouche et ses bras. Mais il le fallait vraiment que je le fasse.  
  
M : bon bas salut tout le monde  
  
Et je partit en courant au studio d'enregistrement ou m'attender mon agent et mon frère. Arrivée au studio, mon frère était déjà arrivé et m'attendait avec mon agent pour reprendre l'enregistrement de mon disque.  
  
M : salut Kévin, salut miguel  
  
(miguel est l'agent de Sabrina)  
  
k : salut sab, on dirait que t'es heureuse aujourd'hui  
  
m : bas oui, j'ai quoi de l'être. Alors quoi de neuf en France ?  
  
k : oh rien, a part que je suis allé à l'émission star academy pour chanter avec eux.  
  
M : avec ses blaireaux (encore désoler pour les fan) enfin bref comment il est Jérémy ?  
  
K : je croiyai que c'était des blaireaux ?  
  
M : oui mais pas lui, alors comment il est ?  
  
K : physiquement ou mentalement ?  
  
M : bas les deux  
  
K : physiquement comme mentalement, tu verras par toi-même  
  
M : attend je crois que j'ai raté un épisode, comment ça je verrais par moi- même ?  
  
K : euh, bas il veut faire un duo avec toi  
  
M : comment ça il veut faire un duo avec moi ? il ne me connaît même pas, dis-je étonner  
  
K : mais en France tu es très connu et je peux te dire que tu le monde attend ton single avec impatience. Pour en revenir à jeremy, eh ! Bien il t'a entendu chanter et il a complètement craqué sur toi alors il m'a demander de faire un duo avec toi.  
  
M : comment ça il m'a entendu chanter ?  
  
K : bas je lui aie fait écouter les cassettes que t'a enregistrer  
  
M : pourquoi t'a fait ça, j'étais affreuse quand je l'ai enregistrer en plus j'avais que 5 ans, dis-je en le frappant  
  
K : oh c bon, il t'a trouver ravissante avec tes couette, alors tu veux le faire ce duo ?  
  
M : si je veux le faire ? bien sur que je veux le faire ce duo, dis-je toute exciter  
  
K : alors prépare-toi car dans quelque jour tu repars en France  
  
M : quoi ? criais-je, mais je ne peux pas  
  
K : et pourquoi ? Tien ne te retient ici et puis si tu veux donner un coup de pouce a ta carrière, il faut bien que tu fasses des concessions.  
  
M : oui mais.........  
  
K : il n'y a pas de mais, c'est ça ou rien. Sab c'est pour ton bien, c'est pour ta carrière, et puis tu veux le faire ce duo ou pas ?  
  
M : bas oui mais........J'ai combien de temps pour y réfléchir ?  
  
K : tu n'as qu'une semaine parce qu'après je dois repartir.  
  
M : ok je te donne ma réponse dans une semaine  
  
K : ok donc à une semaine petite s?ur, dit-il en partant.  
  
M : @+  
  
« C'est bien ma veine, je tombe amoureuse et c'est réciproque et il faut que mon frère me décote un duo et me ramène au pays au moment ou je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas quitter Daniel et je veux finir le dernier mois qui me reste avec lui mais d'un côté, retourné en France donnera un coup de pouce a ma carrière et si Daniel m'aime, comprendra mais d'un côté je ne veux pas rentrer mais....... »  
  
Mon agent m'appela pour l'enregistrent de mon disque.  
  
Il fut 16 heures quand je pu enfin rentrer chez moi. Anissa et laura étaient à la maison et visiblement elle m'attendait car à peine avoir mie un pied dans ma la salle qu'elles se jeta littéralement sur moi.  
  
L : sab t'était ou ?  
  
A : c'est vrai que t'a passé la nuit avec Daniel ?  
  
L : il c'est passer quelque chose avec lui ?  
  
A : c'est vrai que t'ai sa petite amie ?  
  
L : qu'es que ça te fait d'être la petite amie de Daniel ?  
  
M : stop, criais-je, vous m'embrouiller avec vos question et pour vous répondre est bien j'étais au studio pour enregistrer mon disque et oui j'ai passé la nuit avec Daniel mais il ne c'est rien passer on à juste dormi, et oui je suis sa petite amie et c'est super cool d'être sa petite amie car il est doux et sent super bon. Voilà vous avez encore des question ?  
  
A : si moi, comment ça se fait que tu te rappelle des question qu'on t'a poser, en plus dans l'ordre ?  
  
M : je sais pas, je dois avoir une bonne mémoire, dis-je en rigolant  
  
L : tu dois être contente maintenant que tu es sa petite amie ?  
  
M : ouais  
  
A : alors tu l'as fini ton disque ?  
  
M : oui enfin et en parlant de chanson, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer  
  
L : ah oui est c'est quoi ?, C'est grave ?  
  
M : non, mais......voilà mon frère m'a annoncé que jeremy châtelain, vous savez celui de la star academy ?  
  
L : oui !  
  
M : eh bien il veut faire un duo avec moi  
  
A : mais c'est super  
  
L : bas oui, c'est cool  
  
M : oui je dis pas le contraire mais le problème c'est que ça me fait rentrer en France plutôt que prévue.  
  
L : quoi ? mais il te reste encore une semaine de vacance en Angleterre  
  
M : je sais mais Kévin dit que si je veux que ma carrière avance il faut bien que je fasse des concessions  
  
A : oui on veut bien te croire, mais la c'est quand même une grande concession. Tu en as parlé à ton frère de Daniel ?  
  
M : non mais de toute façon il m'aurait dit que s'il m'aimer il comprendrait  
  
L : ouais, mais tu vas vraiment y aller ?  
  
M : bas je ne sais pas, j'ai une semaine avant de donner ma réponse a Kévin  
  
A : et tu vas l'annoncer quand a Daniel ?  
  
M : bas je comptai lui dire au moment ou j'aurais à donner ma réponse a Kévin  
  
L : mais ça va pas, si ta réponse est positive, Daniel va t'en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'au dernier moment.  
  
M : tu crois que je devrai déjà lui en parler ?  
  
L : bas oui, comme ça il saura préparer à toute réponse.  
  
M : ok je vais peut-être rentrer tard, dis-je en prenant mon manteau  
  
A et c : ok pas de problème  
  
Je me rendit au studio d'harry potter et arrivé la bas je le chercha pendant au moin 15 minute sans le trouver. A bout de souffle, je m'assis sur un banc. Quelque minute passa sans que rien ne se passe jusqu'au moment ou quelqu'un s'assit derrière mon dos, mit c main autour de ma taille et me chuchota à l'oreille : « qu'es qu'une aussi jolie fille que toi fait toute seule assise sur un banc à s'ennuyer ? »  
  
M : bas j'attends que mon prince charmant vienne me chercher sur son cheval blanc  
  
Inconnu : es que je peux être ce prince charmant que tu attends, dit-il en embrassant mon cou  
  
M : bas si tu veux, mais juste une question, tu bande toujours en ma présence ?  
  
D : hein.......Oh désoler, fit-il en se poussant, alors quoi de neuf ?  
  
M : eh ! bien j'ai quelque chose à te dire  
  
D : bas vas-y dit  
  
M : on peut pas aller quelque part qui est plus intimes.  
  
D : bien sur mais ou ?  
  
M : je pensais, dans t'a chambre  
  
D : oh ouais, c'est vrai que c'est plus intime pour faire ce que je pense, dit-il avec un sourire pervers sur son visage  
  
M : mais vous ne penser qu'a ça, toi et ton corps  
  
D : désoler mais je suis un mec  
  
M : bas ça je le vois, dis-je en me dirigeant vers sa chambre.  
  
On se dirigea vers sa chambre et arrivé la bas, je m'assiya sur son lit et il en fit pareil. Il attendai patiemment que je parle ce que je fit 10 minutes plus tard.  
  
M : bon bas voilà, tout à l'heure j'étais au studio d'enregistrement et j'ai vu mon frère....  
  
D : ton disque est fini ?  
  
M : oui mais c pas de ça que je veux te parler. Bas voilà il m'a annoncé qu'un chanteur voulait faire un duo avec moi.  
  
D : mais c super, ça va donner un coup de pouce à ta carrière.  
  
M : oui je sais mais le problème c'est que je dois rentrer en France dans une semaine pour faire ce duo  
  
D : quoi ? Ce qui veux dire qu'il ne reste plus qu'une semaine ensemble,  
  
M : bas je ne lui ai pas encore répondu  
  
D : mais tu vas le faire, n'es pas ? Tu vas lui répondre oui, hein ?  
  
M : bas je ne sais pas  
  
D : tu dois répondre oui, c'est pour t'a carrière  
  
M : oui mes pour nous deux ?  
  
D : Sabrina je t'aime de c?ur.....  
  
M : et de tout ton corps, dis- je en rigolant  
  
D : et de tout mon âme, mais je ne peux pas te retenir et t'empêcher de faire ta carrière et puis de toute façon si on s'aime vraiment on se reverra.  
  
M : je sais mais je t'aime tant dan et je veux pas partir loin de toi, dis- je en pleurant  
  
D : tu sais se n'es juste qu'un aurevoir, on se reverra sab, j'en suis sur, dit-il en mettant une main sur ma joue et en séchant mes larme  
  
M : si tu le dit, dis-je en m'allongeant sur son lit  
  
D : tu veux dormir ici ?  
  
M :oui et je veux passer la semaine avec toi se qui inclus dormir et te regarder jouer  
  
D : ok pas de problème pour moi mais laura et anissa, t'en voudront pas ? demanda t-il en s'allongeant prés de moi  
  
M : non de toute façon, elle vont rentrer avec moi donc elle me verront plus souvent que toi  
  
D : ouais c vrai, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.  
  
Je me loua dans ses bras pour qu'il me serre très fort dans ses bras et qu'il ne me lâche pas.  
  
Le lendemain je me réveilla avant Daniel et je pu le regarder de tout mon saoul. « Quand Daniel dort on dirait un ange, on dirait que quand il dort rien ne peux le toucher, il est si calme. » son torse monter et baisser au ritme de sa respiration. Il était torse nu et pour profiter de ce beau torse, je posa ma tête sur son torse pendant que mes main dessiner des cercle sur son ventre  
  
d : mmmmmmm tu sais que j'adore me réveiller avec toi dans mes bras.  
  
M : oh mais c pareil pour moi, dis-je en l'embrassant sur les lèvre  
  
M : bon il faut que je rentre j'ai plein de chose a préparer avant de partir  
  
D : tu veux pas rester ? tu auras tout le reste de la semaine pour te préparer à partir  
  
M : mais dan, il faut bien que je prévienne laura et anissa qu'on s'en va dans une semaine  
  
D : tu n'as qu'a les appeler et leur dire, en même temps, que tu reste avec moi toute la semaine  
  
M : et mes affaire je les prépare quand ?  
  
D : bas vendredi, je t'aiderai à les faire, a deux on prendra moin de temps  
  
M :mais....  
  
D : il n'y a pas de mais, tu es mienne pour toute la semaine, dit-il en m'allongeant sur lui et en m'embrassant sur les lèvre.  
  
M : ok, tu m'as convaincu, je reste mais vendredi tu m'aide, ok ?  
  
D : mais oui, on a passé à des chose plus sérieux maintenant, dit-il en passant ses main sous mon tee-shirt  
  
M : a ouais comme quoi ?  
  
D : ça, dit-il en m'embrassant et en essayent d'enlever mon tee-shirt  
  
M : arrête, il faut que j'envoie un texto aux filles  
  
D : ok mais dépêche-toi, dit-il en m'embrassant  
  
Je m'allongea sur le dos, sur le ventre de Daniel, le portable entre mes main pour envoyer mon texto.  
  
« Les filles, j'ai décider de dire oui a la proposition de Kévin, donc on rentre en France, alors préparer vous. Au faite je passe toute la semaine avec Daniel, donc on se reverra que vendredi. Bizz Sabrina »  
  
m : voilà  
  
d : enfin, dit-il en me mettant sur le ventre et en recaptuant mes lèvre.  
  
A la maison, laura était sur Internet et chatter quand elle reçut mon texto.  
  
L : anissa, Sabrina à accepté la proposition. On part dans une semaine, criat-elle  
  
A : quoi ?  
  
L : on retourne en France car sab à accepté de faire le duo avec jeremy.  
  
A : mais c'est super, mais ça doit être dur pour elle et Daniel !  
  
L : c'est sur et c'est pour ça qu'elle passe le reste de la semaine avec Daniel. Elle ne revient que vendredi, surment pour faire ses bagage  
  
A : ouais surment  
  
( ( ( a suivre ( ( ( 


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6  
  
La semaine passa trop vite a mon gou, plus les journée passés et plus vite arrivé le jour du départ. J'avais, passé toute la dernière journée avec Daniel, lui avait pris une semaine de congé, ce qui n'avait pas enchanté Alfonso. Cette semaine, on la passa à ce promené ensemble dans les rues de Londres. Les fans de Daniel n'arrêter pas de lui sauter dessus ( au sens figuré bien sur) pour lui demandé un autographe. Ce qui ne nous déranger pas mais ce dont nous avions peur était que tout ces cris n'alerte les journaliste et que le monde entier ne chasse que nous sortions ensemble. Daniel voulait garder notre relation secrète car il disait que c'était sa vie privée et moi je ne voulais pas, en rentrant en France, que tout le monde me connaisse comme étant la petite amie de Daniel radcliffe et juste pour ça. Je voulais être connue pour mon talent de chanteuse. Quand arriva vendredi, Daniel m'aida à faire mes baguage. Anissa et laura étaient aller faire leurs adieux à Paul et a christopher, ce qui n'eut pas lieux car ils leurs avaient annoncé qu'eux aussi partait en France, ceux qui les avaient enchanté. L'heure du départ s'annonça et le moment de prendre le bateau arriva.  
  
M : bon bas salut dan  
  
D : salut  
  
M : tu diras aurevoir à Emma et au autre d'accord ?  
  
D : ne t'en fait pas, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras  
  
M : tu sais qu'on ne se reverra surment qu'au prochaine vacance !  
  
D : je vais essayer de passer en France avant.  
  
Kévin : sab, laura, anissa on doit y aller  
  
M : bon bas maintenant c'est l'heure, dis-je en retenant mes larmes  
  
D : oui j'en aie bien peur  
  
Daniel m'embrassa, et je dut m'en aller aussitôt après. Dés que je fut monter dans le bateau, je me mit sur le pond pour voir Daniel me faire des grands signes et je pouvais le voir retenir ses larmes alors que moi je pleurais déjà a chaudes larmes. Le baisser de Dan était surment le dernier qu'il me donnerait et j'avais bien peur de ne plus le revoir. Dans le bateau, l'ambiance n'était pas très chaude. Daniel me manquer déjà alors que je venais tout juste de le quitter.  
  
L : sab ça va aller ?  
  
M : bien sur, ça va passer, dis-je sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant  
  
L : on dirait pas  
  
M : ne t'inquiète pas pour ça  
  
A : eh ! Les filles vous avez vu le garçon la bas ? il est trop mignon  
  
L : lequel ?  
  
A : celui à la machine a sous  
  
L : m'ouais pas mal  
  
A : je vais aller le voir peut-être que j'aurai un rencard  
  
M : mais t'a déjà Paul !  
  
A : eh bas, j'ai le droit de changer de mec. Ça fait 5 semaines que je suis avec lui, je vais tout de même pas rester avec lui toute ma vie quand même, dit-elle sur un ton brusque  
  
M : oh c'est bon, je disais ça comme ça, garde ta mauvaise humeur pour toi.  
  
L : les filles arrêter, on va pas se disputer toutes de même  
  
Anissa me tourna le dos et s'en alla draguer le mec  
  
M : ça y ait, au ritme ou c'est partit, elle va me faire la gueule encore longtemps.  
  
L : tu crois qu'elle va réussir à avoir un rencard avec lui ?  
  
M : je sais pas et franchement j'en doute  
  
A : salut beau gosse, alors tu gagne  
  
Le mec : oui avant que t'arrive  
  
A : oh c'est pas de chance, c'est quoi ton numéro, comme ça on pourra se revoir et je pourrai te donner des cours, dit-elle en souriant  
  
Le mec : non merci, t'es pas mon style, j'aime pas les fille de ton genres. Alors maintenant laisse-moi, dit-il en s'en allant  
  
L : alors t'a eu un rencard ?  
  
A : quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas si beau que ça. Il avait plein de bouton sur la gueule et en plus pour couronner le tout il puer de la bouche.  
  
M : ouais c'est ça on te croit, dis-je ironiquement  
  
A : qu'es que tu veux dire par la ? dit-elle en me jetant un regard noir  
  
M : rien juste que je ne te croie pas, car j'ai bien vu qu'il t'a fuit comme la peste  
  
A : bien sur, la grande anissa ne se fait jamais prendre une veste par un mec. Sache le petite  
  
S : je crois que la petite c'est toi ma pauvre fille  
  
A : mais oui c'est ça, gaz bien sur ma taille  
  
L : les filles arrêter, dit-elle en désespérant  
  
A : toi on t'a pas sonner  
  
L : eh ! Maintenant tu te calme d'accord, je veux bien être gentille mais la tu dépasse les bords des limites.  
  
A : mais oui c'est ça, au faite je voulais vous dire que je venais de décider de ne plus vous voir avant la rentré, donc salut à dans un moi. Dit- elle en s'en allant  
  
M : cool, les vacances commencent vraiment maintenant, dis-je en criant assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende  
  
L : sab arrête  
  
M : quoi c'est la vérité ! L : ouais mais...........  
  
M : tu vient on va visiter les boutique ?  
  
L : ok.  
Le voyage se passa sans encombre. On ne vit plus anissa de tout le voyage, et Paul non plus. Dés qu'on sortames du bateau on se dépêcha d'aller chez moi ou mon père nous attendez.  
  
M : bonjour papa on est arrivé  
  
P : oh ! Salut ma chéri, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, alors comment c'est passer vos vacance en Angleterre ?  
  
M : bien mais trop cour, tient au faite je te présente Nicolas et christopher, on les as rencontré en Angleterre mais ils sont français  
  
P : bonjour  
  
N et c : bonjour  
  
P : ou est anissa, elle n'est pas rentrée avec vous ?  
  
M : oui mais on c'est disputer dans le bateau et madame à jugé mieux de ne plus nous revoir avant la rentré.  
  
P : ouais je vois, mais ou est Kévin ?  
  
M : je crois qu'il est partit voir ses potes  
  
P : ok, au faite j'adore ton single  
  
M : tu l'as écouté ? dis-je étonner  
  
P : oui, je le trouve génial  
  
M : merci, dis-je en rougissant  
  
Christopher : bon bas, il faut qu'on rentre nos parent doit nous attendre  
  
Nicolas : ouais, bonne soirée les filles, messieur  
  
M : bonne soirée les mecs.  
  
L : moi aussi je vais rentrer ma mère doit m'attendre  
  
M : ok on se voit demain  
  
L : ok vivement demain  
  
M : c'est clair  
  
Après que laura et les mecs soit partit, je mangea quelque fruit et dés que Kévin rentra je décida d'aller me coucher.  
  
K : eh ! Sabrina n'oublie pas demain tu doit être prête pour 10 h00 ok ?  
  
M : ouais t'inquiète j'ai pas envie de rater ce rendez-vous avec Jeremy. Bonne nuit Kévin  
  
K : bonne nuit sab  
  
Et voilà l'histoire qui as littéralement ma vie. Demain je vais pour la première fois rencontrer jeremy et faire ce duo. Pour Daniel je ne sais pas si un jour je le reverrai mais je l'espère vraiment de tout mon c?ur. Il me manque mais es que moi je lui manque, c'est une question qui me tracasse depuis notre retour en France. Mais je peux toujours entendre sa voix et me tenir au courant sur lui, après tout j'ai son numéro et je compte bien lui téléphoner.  
  
Laisser moi des rewieux pour que je chasse si je dois continuer ou arrêter. 


	7. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7  
  
Tout d'abord j'aimerai vous remercier pour vos encouragement et vos rewieux. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.  
  
Emily potter : je ne sais pas encore si Daniel va rester en France, mais je doute vraiment que je vais le laisser en France car il a une vie en Angleterre, mais c sur il va venir et ne t'inquete pas je vais continuer et merci pour tes encouragement.  
  
Pourkoipo2002 : dan et sab vont effectivement se revoir t'a pas a t'inquéter, mais pour ce qui est de leur relation, bas tout ce que je peux te dire c que dan va souffrir et je sens que tu ne va pas aimer ce chapitre mais il est capitale pour l'histoire. enfin j'espère que tu comprendra et merci pour tes encouragement  
  
Dame lune : merci ça me touche que tu aime ma fic. Pour la question, daniel va effectivement la retrouver mais il va y avoir quelque problème.  
  
Lululle : merci et je vais continuer.  
  
/s s/s : merci d'aimer ma fic et pour dan et sab, comme je les dit plus haut, daniel va souffrir. De plus vous ete plusieures a vouloir que je les remettes ensemble et il vont effectivement se remettre ensemble mais avec du mal.  
Voilà place à l'histoire  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Kévin : Sabrina lève toi il est déjà 9h00 et t'a rendez-vous à 10h00 en plus laura est déjà là   
  
Sabrina : mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
K : oui mais lève toi  
  
S : Laisse-moi, j'ai encore sommeil  
  
K : non tu te lève maintenant, dit-il en tirant mes couverture  
  
S : mais t'es chiant, dis-je en lui lançant ma tête d'oreiller  
  
K : je sais et c pour ça qu'on m'aime, dit-il en sortant  
  
S : ouais bas moi je t'aime pas du tout, dis-je en criant.  
  
Il y a des jours comme ça ou vous voulez être fille unique et ce jour la en fait partit.  
  
« mais d'un autre côté, il a raison, mon rendez-vous est à 10h00 est il est déjà 9h00 »  
  
laura : Sabrina, je peux entrez ?  
  
S : mais bien sur, comment tu vas ?  
  
L : bien et toi ? dit-elle en fermant la porte  
  
S : oh ça peut allez, c'est la perav.  
  
L : je vois que t'a pris les habitude de jérémy  
  
S : non pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
L : bas t'arrête pas de dire « c la perav »  
  
S : tu sais je ne suis pas la seule il y a aussi Nicolas qui le dit  
  
L : ouais si tu le dit, au fait Daniel ne te manque pas trop ?  
  
« Daniel, le seul mec que j'aime mais que ne vois plus. Il me manque mais moi je ne sais pas si je lui manque »  
  
S : bas oui quand même mais bon il faut faire avec et comme il le dit, si on s'aime vraiment est bien on se reverra.  
  
L : ouais t'a raison, au faite t'a des nouvelles d'anissa depuis hier soir ?  
  
S : non et je m'en fout pour tout te dire. De toute façon, a la rentré on va la revoir et elle va nous dire qu'elle a quitté paul et qu'elle c'est pecho tout les plus beau mec du quartier  
  
L : tu crois qu'elle ferai ça ? demanda t elle en rigolant  
  
S : je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sur, aller vient sinon kévin va nous piquer une de ces crise.  
  
« changement de point de vue »  
  
au studio d'harry potter, les acteurs tournez une scène extrenement difficile et avec la chaleur qui régnait tout le monde était à cran. Daniel se m'était en colère contre tout le monde et dés que la scène fut enfin tourner Daniel alla s'enfermer dans sa loge.  
  
Rupert : dan je peux rentrer ?  
  
Daniel : oui vas-y  
  
R : pourquoi t'es comme ça ?  
  
D : a cause de la chaleur  
  
R : je suis sur qu'il n'y a pas que ça, qu'es qu'il y a en vérité ?  
  
D : mais rien j'te dit, dit-il en se mettant en colère  
  
R : dan tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.  
  
D : tu veux tout savoir hein ?, dit-il en colère, eh bien c'est a cause de Sabrina, je l'aime mais je ne peux pas le lui dire car elle n'est plus la, elle me manque alors quand je vous vois toi et Alexandra ou tom et emma je vous envie car je suis sur de ne plus la revoir.  
  
R : je suis désoler mec, je n'aurai pas du te le demander, j'aurai du me souvenir que c'était ça.  
  
D : oh ça ne fait rien, il fallait que je le dise, maintenant je vous promet d'être plus cool.  
  
R : ouais, tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi ?  
  
D : oui  
  
R : et qu'es que c ?  
  
D : tu peux me laissez tout seul et dire aux autre de ne pas me déranger.  
  
R ; ouais pas de problème, a plus mec.  
  
« Changement de point de vu »  
  
kévin : a bas vous ête enfin descendu, jeremy va nous attendre  
  
s : oh c bon, on est pas en retard, il n'est que 9h30  
  
k : ouais bas le rendez-vous est dans 30 minute  
  
S : mais c bon on ne va prendre que 5 minute pour allez a TF1, dis-je en allant dans la cuisine, bonjour papa  
  
P : salut ma puce, tu veux manger quelque chose  
  
S : non il faut que j'y aille sinon Kévin va encore piquer une de ses colère, dis-je en regardant Kévin  
  
K : ah ah ah, trép drole, bon t'es prête maintenant ?  
  
S :oui c bon tu vient laura ?  
  
L : bas oui, qu'es que tu crois  
  
Nous partimes tout les 3 dans les studio de TF1, la ou normalement nous attendait jeremy. Dans la voiture, Kévin n'arrêter pas de me dire que si par mal chance on arrivé en retard il me le ferai payer cher, a croire que c'était pour lui qu'on y allé et non pour moi. On arriva enfin au studio et je vais enfin pouvoir réaliser un autre rêve. On arriva enfin a TF1, après quelque problème avec la sécurité qui ne voulais pas nous laisser entré. Kévin était de plus en plus en colère car a cause de ça il était déjà 10h00 et on était en retard.  
  
S : Kévin calme toi, on est entré c l'importance.  
  
K : peut être mais jeremy nous attendait pour 10h00  
  
S : mais il est 10h00 et on et là c bon  
  
K : oui mais.............  
  
Jeremy : salut Kévin  
  
K : salut jeremy ça va ?  
  
J : ouais c la perav et toi ?  
  
K : pareil, au faite je te présente Sabrina, ma s?ur, et laura, sa copine  
  
J : salut, donc c toi Sabrina ?  
  
S : ouaich  
  
J : je suis pressé de travailler avec toi  
  
S : et moi de même « beau goss »  
  
« Eh mais d'ou ça sort ça ? ok c un beau goss mais j'ai pas a pensé ça, j'ai déjà un mec ! »  
  
j : bon bas venez, on monte la haut, il y a fong qui nous attend  
  
L : c vrai ?  
  
J : oui  
  
L : supers, dit-elle en sautant  
  
On monta tous au deuxième étage. Laura est toute existé à l'idée de rencontré Fabien en vrai et pour ma part je doit bien dire que jeremy est bien plus sexy en vrai qu'a la télé.  
  
« Mais qu'es que-je dit, j'aime Daniel et c lui qui est le plus sexy, faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder son cu, oh j'y arrive pas, mais il faut dire que jérémy a un beau cu quand même quand tu regarde de prés. Oh mon dieu, je sens que tout les semaine que je vais passer avec lui seront les plus longue »  
  
on fut enfin arriver au deuxième étage et je vis Fabien nous attende les bras croiser  
  
Fabien : ah bas vous voilà enfin. Eh !Kévin il y a tes potes qui t'attendent  
  
K : ok bon je revient te chercher a 18h00 sab ok ?  
  
S : ok  
  
F : alors c toi qui va faire un duo avec jeremy ?  
  
S : euh.....oui  
  
F : ça te dirait de faire un duo avec moi après ?  
  
S : ouais pourquoi pas  
  
F : ok c cool, a salut tu t'appelle comment ? demanda t il a laura  
  
L : laura, dit-elle timidement  
  
F : enchanté moi c Fabien  
  
L : je sais qui tu est  
  
J : bon bas sabrina et moi on va allez ici pour écrire la chanson vous vous faite ce que vous voulez.  
  
F : ouais on va trouver, t'inquéte pas, dit-il en regardant laura  
  
J : ouais ça m'etonne pas de toi  
  
Nous montames au 3eme étage, la ou devait se trouver sa loge. Quand on fut enfin arriver, jeremy alla s'installer sur une chaise et me désigna une autre chaise pour que je m'assoie.  
  
J : bon j'ai déjà écrit la moitié des paroles, je t'attendait pour écrire la suite, dit-il en me souriant  
  
S : ok mais je doit te prévenir que je ne sais pas inventé de chanson, en faite je ne les jamais fait.  
  
J : bas c pas grave a deux on trouvera bien la suite  
  
M : ouais si tu le dit, dis-je pas très convaincu.  
  
« changement de point de vue »  
  
du côté de Fabien et laura, aucun des deux ne parler. Laura était trop timide pour lui parler et Fabien ne savait pas quoi lui dire.  
  
F : alors comme ça vous ête allez en Angleterre ?  
  
« Quel con, tu aurai pu trouver autre chose pour lui parler »  
  
l : ouais est c'était supers  
  
F : tu t'es bien amuser alors, et tu as rencontré du monde ?  
  
L : bas oui, on a rencontre 3 mec en boite et les acteurs d'harry potter, dit-elle en souriant, mais ça ne doit pas t'intéresser, dit-elle en baisant la tête.  
  
F : non ça m'intéresse, ils s'appellent comment, et t'est sortit avec l'un d'entre eux ?  
  
L : ils s'appellent Paul, Nicolas et christopher et oui je sors avec l'un d'entre eux  
  
F : ah ! « tu sors » donc tu es encore avec lui, dit-il en essayant de cacher sa peine  
  
« Je rêve ou il est déçut, non je rêve, il ne peut pas être déçut car je ne suis pas célibataire »  
  
f : houhouhouhouhou  
  
l : hein oui ? quoi ?  
  
F : tu m'a pas écouter ?  
  
L : non je suis désoler, dit-elle rouge de honte  
  
F : oh ! ça fait rien mais je te demander si tu compter venir avec jerem', sab et moi au restaurant et en boite ce soir ?  
  
L : ce soir ? mais pourquoi ?  
  
F : parce que jeremy avait dans l'idée d'inviter sabrina au restaurant et en boite et je me suis dit que t'aimerai venir. Alors ça te dit ?  
  
L : ouais bien sur  
  
« Changement de point de vu »  
  
jeremy et moi étions toujours entrain d'écrire la chanson. Les heures passaient et la chaleur commencer a se faire sentir.  
  
S : mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, fais-je en m'étirant  
  
J : t'es fatigué ?  
  
S :non ça va mais j'ai chaud et j'en ait marre de restait assis et j'aimerai bouger un peu  
  
J : c'est compréhensible, vient on va sortir se promener.  
  
S : mais et la chanson ?  
  
J : on reprendra demain, après tout on as 1 semaine pour l 'écrire.  
  
S : ok alors, fis-je en me levant *  
  
J : attend je voulait te demander quelque chose  
  
S : ah oui et c'est quoi ?  
  
J : es que tu veux venir avec moi et fong au restaurant et en boite ce soir ?  
  
S : se serai avec plaisir mais et pour laura ?  
  
J : oh ! je suis sur que fong l'a déjà invité  
  
S : ok alors pas de problème  
  
Le soir arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurai pensé. Laura n'arrêter pas de tourner en rond car elle ne trouver pas de robe.  
  
L : j'en ait marre je ne trouve pas se que je cherche  
  
S : et c'est quoi ce que tu cherche ?  
  
L : une robe superbe mais malheureusement je n'en ait pas.  
  
S : vient je vais t'en trouver une et je croit bien que j'en ait ai une qui sera a ton goût  
  
L : ah oui est comment elle ait ?  
  
S : elle est jaune, s'arrête a mi-cuisse et fera ressortir ta poitrine. Tu verra Fabien en tombera raide.  
  
L : mais..... qu'es qu'il te fait dire que je veux lui plaire  
  
S : tout, mais la chose la plus flagrante c que tu veux mettre une robe alors que tu n'en n'a jamais mi, dis-je en souriant  
  
L : mais c pas une preuve, j'ai juste envie de changer  
  
M : mais bien sur, dis-je en cherchant la robe  
  
L : mais je te jure  
  
S : oui oui, ah ! tien la voilà. Vas la mettre après je m'occupe de ta coiffure  
  
L : ok, mais toi tu met quoi ?  
  
S : un jean, c'est plus confortable  
  
L : ok si tu le dit je te croit.  
  
« Quelque minute plus tard »  
  
L : comment tu me trouve ?  
  
S : elle te va comme un gant, Fabien va en tomber  
  
L :oh ! arrête avec ça, dit-elle en rougissant  
  
S : bon t'es prête pour la coiffure ?  
  
L :ouais tu peux la faire  
  
Je me mi donc a l'?uvre. laura a des cheveux supers beau et mi-longg. Toute les coiffure lui vont a merveille mais le problème était que ses cheveux ondulé à la moindre goutte d'eau. je lui fit une couette que je tourna en chignon. Je mi un chouchou pour faire tenir le chignon et je fit tomber deux mèche sur son visage et quelque petit cheveux sortait du chignon. Mon ?uvre était enfin fini.  
  
S : es que ça te plais ?  
  
L : oh ! oui c magnifique et toi tu vas te coiffé comment  
  
S : je vais simplement me mettre une barrette dans les cheveux.  
  
L : mais non vient je vais te faire une tresse  
  
S : ok  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
bip bip bip  
  
p : laura, sabrina c pour vous  
  
S : je suis la, salut jeremy, salut Fabien  
  
J et f : salut  
  
F : ou est laura ?  
  
L : je suis la, dit-elle en descendant les escalier  
  
Fabien et jeremy la regarda descendre bouche bée.  
  
« Wouah elle fait vraiment sensation, je croit bien qu'elle fera tourner toute les têtes ce soir. »  
  
J : (en me chuchotant) elle est vraiment belle, je suppose que c toi qui l'a coiffé comme ça  
  
M : (en lui chuchotant) ouais mais comment tu le sait ?  
  
J : elle n'aurai jamais pu se le faire toute seule  
  
F : tu....tu est ma.....magnifique  
  
L : merci, dit-elle en rougissant  
  
Et un ange passa  
  
S : bon on y va, parce que je commence vraiment a avoir faim  
  
J : ouais on y va, dit-il en me souriant et en me prenant par les épaules  
  
« Apres quelque minute »  
  
on arriva au restaurant et on s'installa a une table. Je me mi à côté de jeremy et laura a côté de Fabien.  
  
J : bon qu'es que vous voulez manger ? pour ma part je vais prendre un rotis de b?uf et des frites  
  
F : ouais je vais prendre comme toi  
  
S : moi je vais prendre des flageolet vert et des crépes, laura ?  
  
L : je vais prendre comme les mecs  
  
On passa commande et dés qu'on eu fini on parti dans la boite la plus célèbre de parie. Un slow débuta  
  
F : laura tu vient danser ?  
  
L : euh......ouais  
  
J : tu veux danser Sabrina ?  
  
S : ouais pourquoi pas  
  
« du côté de Fabien et laura »  
  
laura et Fabien était entrain de danser raide comme un piquer jusqu'au moment ou ils se decouisérent et que laura se rapprocha de Fabien et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Fabien se sentait bien comme ça avec laura dans ses bras. Tout allé bien dans le meilleurs des mondes. Ils étaient tellement bien qu'il ne remarquèrent pas que le slow était fini et que la chanson qui avait débuter était plutôt ritmé. Ils était dans leurs bulles tout en se moquant du reste. Laura releva la tête au bout d'un moment et regarda Fabien dans les yeux. Ils avaient rien a se dire tout ce passait dans leurs yeux. Et sans qu'ils puissent contrôlé quoi ce soit, Fabien se pencha vers laura et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa d'abord tout doucement pour goutter ses lèvres si sucrer qu'il rêver tant de goutter. Et approfondi le baisser pour le rendre plus violent. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent simplement quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, ( petit clin d'?il a ma cop' laura dont le personnage s'inspire d'elle. ce baiser n'est pas le baiser que t'a échanger avec manu, la ce n'est pas comme si tu embrasser un T.G.V. si tu vois ce que je veux dire) pour le reprendre aussitôt. Le baisser aurait pu durer une éternité si, malheureusement, un click d'appareil photo ne se fit pas entendre. Pris de peur laura et Fabien arrêta le baisser et vi que le photographe s'enfuyez a toute jambe.  
  
« De mon côté »  
  
jeremy et moi étions entrain de danser sur le slow, j'avais la tête collé sur son épaule et lui ses main, autour de ma taille. Je leva la tête et je regarda jeremy dans les yeux.  
  
« Oh mon dieu qu'es qu'il est beau. Mais qu'es que je dit c dan le plus beau, mais je peux pas mentir que j'ai une grande envie de l'embrasser »  
  
jeremy se pencha vers moi et s'en m'en rendre compte, il m'embrassa. le baiser était doux, trop doux, aussi doux que ceux de Daniel. Sa langue essayai de trouver une ouverture pour entrer et j'allais le laisser faire quand le doux visage de Daniel entrain de me sourire et me dire je t'aime m'apparut dans ma tête.  
  
S : non je peux pas, dis-je en le repoussant  
  
J : mais pourquoi ? qu'es que j'ai fait ?  
  
S : rien, t'a rien fait mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça  
  
J : mais a qui ?  
  
S : a Daniel, c'est un acteur britannique et je l'aime  
  
J : ah je suis désoler  
  
S : ça ne fait rien, mais j 'espère que tu comprend  
  
J : oui je comprend  
  
S : merci, fis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue  
  
Malheureusement, au lieu de visé la joue, je visa le creux qui sépare sa joue a sa bouche. Petit a petit je descendis jusqu'à sa bouche et la, pousser par mes hormone, je l'embrassa sur la bouche. Je senti que jeremy répondre a mon baiser en me laissant entré ma langue dans sa bouche. Nos langue commencer à danser et a se caresser l'une contre l'autre. je passa mes main sous son tee-shirt. Lui fit de même avec ses main et a ce moment on entendis un click. Je mi fin au baiser.  
  
S : qu'es que c'était ?  
  
J : oh non, c'était un photographe  
  
F : jeremy il faut qu'on part, il y a un photographe dans la boite  
  
J : je sais, on s'en va  
  
On sortîmes de la boite et les mec nous reconduisit chez nous.  
  
J : bonne nuit les filles et ne vous inquiéter pas pour cette histoire, ok ? dit-il en me souriant  
  
S : ouais on va essayer, dis-je en lui souriant  
  
A SUIVRE  
  
Laisse-moi des rexieux ça fait toujours plaisir 


	8. chapitre 8

Chapitre 8  
Il était 10h00 quand je me suis réveiller et déjà j'ai envie d'aller me recoucher. Ma tête me fait mal et pour couronner le tout je ne me rappelle plus de ce qui c'est passer hier soir, seulement des flashs, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
S : laura tu te rappelle de quelque chose sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?  
  
L : non tout ce que je me rappelle c'est que Fabien et moi nous somment allé au bar. On a bu quelque bière et après un mec chelou est arriver et c'est assis tous prés de moi et après c'est le trou noir.  
  
S : moi c pareil. Avec jeremy on est allé au bar et on a bu quelques verres, a ce moment, un slow à débuter et un mec chelou est arriver et juste après jeremy m'a inviter à danser et après pouf plus rien et je me réveille à la maison.  
  
L : c bizarre qu'on ait vécu la même chose tu crois pas ?  
  
S : ouais, je me demande si les garçons se rappellent quelque chose !  
  
L : moi aussi  
  
Après quelques minutes de réflexion je déclara :  
  
S : laura, je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais au moment ou on a toute les deux eu un trou noir on as vu un mec chelou  
  
L : et ou tu veux en venir ?  
  
S : je veux dire qu'il aurait bien pu mettre quelque chose dans nos verres !  
  
L : t'a peut-être raison, mais alors comment on va savoir ce qui c'est passé ?  
  
S : on aura qu'a le demander au garçons  
  
L : mais si ils sont comme nous ?  
  
S : je crois pas car comme tu l'as dit le mec c'est assis prés de toi et c pareil pour moi donc il a rien mi dans le verre de Fabien et de Jeremy.  
  
L : ouais t'a peut-être raison  
  
S : mais j'ai toujours raison..............  
  
Tut Tut Tut  
  
S : oui allo  
  
Correspondant : Sabrina c moi Daniel  
  
S : Daniel ? je suis trop contente de t'entende  
  
D : moi aussi, tu me manque, dit-il doucement  
  
S : tu me manque aussi, pourquoi tu m'appelle ?  
  
D : aurai-je besoin d'une raison quelconque pour t'appeler ?  
  
S : non je crois pas enfin je ne sais pas  
  
D : si je t'appeler c'est pour te dire que je vais bientôt venir en France pour une interwieux et pour une fête dont je suis invité  
  
S : c vrai ? dis-je existé  
  
D : ouais et je suis pressé de te revoir  
  
S : moi aussi  
  
D : bon il faut que je laisse. Je t'aime  
  
S : moi aussi je t'aime, dis-je en raccrochant  
  
L : c'était Daniel je présume ?  
  
S : ouais, tu viens on va voir les mecs  
  
Dehors, la chaleur était déjà au rendez-vous. Laura et moi étion dehors depuis 5 minutes et déjà des gens n'arrêter pas de chuchoter sur notre passage.  
  
S : mais qu'es qu'ils ont à nous regarder comme ça celle la, dis-je en regardant un groupe de filles en train de rire.  
  
L : je sais pas  
  
S : elles m'énervent, dis-je rageusement  
  
L : eh ! Regarde qui voilà, anissa et Mickaël.  
  
S : koi ? Ah oui. Tient elle a laissé Paul pour Mickaël  
  
L : quoi ? Tu plaisante ? J'aimais pas Paul mais il était quand même mieux que Mickaël.  
  
S : c'est certain  
  
Mickaël est le garçon le plus intelligent de notre classe mais aussi le plus moche. Mickaël est demi-asiatique. Son père est asiatique et sa mère est française. Physiquement, mickaël est gros, très gros même et il porte des lunettes mais malgré ça il est tout de même gentil mais chiant.  
  
Anissa : tient Sabrina et laura, je pensais pas vous voir avant la rentré  
  
S : nous non plus  
  
L : Sabrina, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche  
  
A : joue pas a la plus forte Sabrina car tu serais perdante  
  
S : mais oui c'est ça, alors il est ou Paul ?  
  
A : partit, je l'ai quitté, je voulais un mec un vrai  
  
S : ouais et tu l'as trouver en mickaël à ce que je vois, dis-je en regardant leurs main l'une dans l'autre  
  
A : oui, il est très romantique et mignon surtout au lit, et au moin moi j'ai quitté Paul au lieu de lui faire cocu, si vous voyer ce que je veux dire ?  
  
S : non je vois pas, tu peux expliquer !  
  
A : laura, t'es toujours avec christopher ?  
  
L : oui, mais je vais le quitter  
  
A : a bas tu peux être sur qu'il ne va pas être surpris après ce que vous avez fait  
  
S : et on peut savoir ce qu'on a fait ?  
  
A : et toi Sabre, toujours avec Daniel ?  
  
S : oui et il va même venir en France, mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu me demande ça ?  
  
A : bas après ce que t'a fait, ça va pas aller aussi bien que ça  
  
S : et je peux savoir ca que j'ai fait ?  
  
A : quoi ? Tu te rappelle plus ? Mais c pas vrai. Mickaël montre-lui  
  
Mickaël me passa le journal et ce que je vis me rempli d'effroi. Il y avait un article et des photo montrant jeremy et moi s'embrasser ainsi que laura et Fabien.  
  
« Quand la star ac' s'amusent »  
  
« hier soir à 23h30, dans la boite Michigan, jeremy Châtelain et Fabien Antoine ont été aperçut au bras de Sabrina Summers, notre jeune chanteuse, et laura sulliwane, ça meilleure amie. C'est à ce demander si nos deux chouchou ont enfin trouver la perle rare mais on voit bien que les 4 tourtereaux s'entendent bien a en jugé par les photo. »  
S : oh ! mon dieu, dis-je avec une expression d'horreur, mais qu'es que j'ai fait, mais qu'es que j'ai fait  
  
A : je sens qu'un couple va se briser, hein Sabrina ? dit-elle avec un sourire innocent  
  
L : arrête maintenant, tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas en état de répondre à tes réflexion, dit-elle énervé  
  
A : et toi laura, ça te fait rien ce que tu viens d'apprendre ?  
  
L : non parce que j'aime Fabien même si j'aurai préférer ne pas être saoul pour mon premier baiser avec lui.  
  
A : mais pour christopher ?  
  
L : eh bas, je m'en fous. Il ne le sait peut être pas mais je sais qu'il me trompe donc je me fous complètement de lui.  
  
A ; ouais c ça, quoi qu'il en soit pour toi, Sabre, Daniel ne va pas te le pardonner et tu ne pourras en vouloir qu'a toi-même  
  
S : je t'emmerde, dis-je en retenant mes larmes  
  
A : moi de même  
  
L : bon viens Sabre, laisse la c'est qu'une c*****. Dit-elle en me prenant par le bras.  
  
Laura me tira aussi loin que possible d'anissa pour que je ne saute pas sur elle pour la tuer. Arrivé à un tournant je m'arrêta et je me mi a éclater en sanglot.  
  
L (doucement) : chuuuuuuuttttttt, calme toi...calme toi  
  
S : laura mais qu'es que j'ai fait...... pour....pourquoi je..je l'ai embrasser ? je me déteste, je me déteste, dis-je en criant  
  
L : mais non  
  
S : mais si. J'ai toujours détester les filles qui jouer avec les mec et la je me suis conduit comme elles  
  
L : mais tu ne peux pas dire ça. Ce n'était pas t'a faute, tu étais drogué  
  
S : va essayer de dire ça à Daniel. Il va pas te croire  
  
L : mais c'est la vériter  
  
S : je sais, mais moi à sa place je ne goberais pas cette histoire. Tu sais j'ai peur de l'avouait mais anissa à raison ; j'ai tout gâcher avec Daniel et quand il va le savoir, il va tout de suite me quitter  
  
L : mais non, si il t'aime, il te croira ou du moin il fera semblant, dit- elle dans un sourire qui ce voulait rassurant.  
  
L : aller on va voir les mec  
  
On partir au studio de TF1, et bien sur Fabien et jeremy nous y attender. Arriver vers eux, je ne pouvais pas regarder jeremy dans les yeux. Mais pour laura, elle n'avait pas l'air gêné avec Fabien car elle la pris par le bras pour l'emmener quelque part de plus calme.  
J : salut Sabrina, dit-il doucement  
  
S (tête baisser) : salut  
  
J : je suis désoler pour ce qui c'est passer hier  
  
S : t'a pas a l'être, de toute façon je ne me rappelle pas ce qui a pu ce passer, tout ce que je sais c'est ce que j'ai lu dans la presse.  
  
J : comment ça tu ne te rappelle plus ?  
  
S : j'ai était drogué. tout ce que je me rappelle c'est qu'on ait allé au bar et après c'est le trou noir  
  
J : oh non, explique-moi  
  
Je me mi donc a lui expliquer tout ce que je savais. Après tout ça, je lui déclara qu'on devait en rester la car mon c?ur appartenait à un autre et a mon plus grand soulagement il accepta.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Après le coup de téléphone à Sabrina, Daniel alla préparer ses affaires quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.  
  
Rupert : dan t'es prés ?  
  
Daniel : bientôt  
  
R : alors t'es content, tu vas enfin revoir ta chérie !  
  
D : ouais  
  
R : dit je peux mettre la télé  
  
D : ouais fait comme chez toi  
  
R : merci  
  
Rupert alluma la télé et mi les chaîne française. A ce moment un documentaire passa sur star academy.  
  
Présentateur : maintenant les news sur vos chouchou. Alexandre et Aurélie sorte ensemble, rumeur qui as enfin été confirmer, Housine........  
  
D : je suis prés.  
  
R : ok  
  
Rupert alla dans la chambre de Daniel  
  
Présentateur : Fabien et jeremy ont une petite amie qui s'appelle Sabrina et laura, voilà les photo......  
  
D (en revenant de sa chambre avec rupert) : c qui qui sort avec Fabien et jeremy ?  
  
R : je sais pas, il n'y a plus les photo  
  
D : bon c pas grave, sabre va me le dire, dit-il en éteignant la télé.  
  
Toc Toc Toc  
  
D : oui ?  
  
Emma : les mec vous ête prés car on doit y aller  
  
D et r : on arrive  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
j'étais supers soulager envers jeremy mais j'avais peur d'affronter le regard de Daniel quand il arrivera en France. Pour Fabien et laura, tout avait l'air de bien allé, car ils nous avaient annonçait, il y a quelque minute, qu'ils étaient maintenant officiellement un couple. Je suis contente pour laura, au moin une deux nous deux est heureuse, parce que moi je suis certaine que quand Daniel apprendra toute l'histoire, il me quittera et franchement je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir.  
  
Au bout de quelque minute, j'en avais tellement marre d'écrire la chanson et de voir Fabien et laura recoulé que je me mi a protester un mal de tête pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi.  
  
S : jeremy ça ne te fait rien si je te laisse écrire la fin tout seule parce que j'ai mal a la tête et j'aimerai bien rentré ?  
  
J : non pas du tout, vas-y rentre et soigne-toi pour être en forme demain  
  
S : merci, laura je rentre  
  
L : tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?  
  
S : non c bon, je n'ai pas envie de t'enlever à ton cher Fabien, dis-je en rigolant  
  
L : ok, fait attention a toi  
  
S : oui maman.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Arrivé chez moi je m'allongea sur mon lit et je me mi a pleurer. Je versais toute les larmes de mon corps et à chaque fois que je voyais le doux visage de Daniel me sourire, mes larmes redoublées. Je n'arrivais toujours pas a croire ce que j'avais fait à Daniel et que j'avais tout gâcher avec lui. Je pensais aussi a anissa qui devait bien rire de moi avec mickaël. Je ne sais comment a pu commencer notre dispute mais je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de cette chicane qui allait briser complètement notre amitié.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Dans le bateaux qui devait les conduire en France. Daniel, rupert, Emma et tom manger dans un restaurant et signer quelques autographes. Daniel penser sans arrêt a ce qu'il pourrait faire en France avec Sabrina et il avait sa petite idée ( et non bande de petit pervers, c'est pas ce que vous penser, a moin que....) et Rupert penser à Alexandra qu'il avait laissez en Angleterre et qui lui manquer déjà.  
  
Il arrivèrent, en France, au bout de 1h30 de voyage et déjà Daniel voulait aller chez Sabrina sans savoir ou elle habiter.  
  
R : dan calme-toi, on c'est même pas ou elle habite  
  
D : je sais, mais tu sais pas comme j'attends ce moment depuis longtemps  
  
R : je sais, t'a pas arrêter de nous le rabâcher depuis 1 semaine  
  
D : et quant je vais la voir, je l'a prendrait dans mes bras et je l'embraserais comme je ne l'ai jamais fait, dit-il en ne faisant pas attention à ce que venait de lui dire rupert  
  
R : ouais , maintenant il est repartit dans ses rêve  
  
Emma : allait venait les mec, on va essayer de trouver ou habite Sabre  
  
Ils partirent à la recherche de la maison de Sabrina. Au bout de10 minute ; ils tombèrent sur anissa et mickaël.  
  
A : tient salut Daniel ,Emma, rupert et tom  
  
D, E, R et T : bonjours  
  
D : dit anissa, tu sais ou habite sabre ?  
  
A : bien sur, tu veux que je t'y conduis ?  
  
D : ouais ce serait cool  
  
A : mais avant il faut que je passe au marchant de journaux, ça ne te fait rien, demandat-elle en lui faisant un sourire charmeur  
  
D : non pourquoi ça nous gênerait ?  
  
Ils partirent donc tous au marchant de journaux. Las bas, ils rencontrèrent plein de leurs fan qui les regardaient comme si ils étaient un rêve. Au milieu des journaux, anissa déclara :  
  
A : oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à lire ce qui est écrit, il faut vraiment que je fasse revoir mes lunettes. Daniel tu peux me lire ce qui est écrit, demanda t-elle avec un sourire innocent  
  
D : mais bien sur  
  
Daniel ce pencha pour lire le journal et ce qui vit le rempli d'horreur.  
  
D (en criant) :koi  
*** à suivre*** (enfin si vous voulez toujours)  
  
laisser moi des rewieux s.v.p  
  
au faite je voulait remercier tout ceux qui m'encourage a continuer, merci. 


	9. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9  
Daniel (en criant) : quoi  
Rupert : Daniel qu'es qu'il y a ?  
L'article que venait de lire Daniel était l'article qui montrai Sabrina et jeremy entrain de s'embrasser.  
  
Anissa : oh mon dieu ! Comment elle as pu te faire ça. Je croyais qu'elle t'aimer ?, disat-elle sur un faux ton de désolation.  
  
Daniel : la preuve que non, dit-il en criant de plus belle  
  
Emma : dan calme toi tout le monde nous regardent.  
  
D : pourquoi devrai-je me calmer alors que je viens d'apprendre que la fille que j'aime le plus au monde ne m'aime pas  
  
E : mais dan on ne sait pas si c'est la vérité. Tu sais mieux qui n'importe qui que les média mente.  
  
D : mais là les photos ne ment pas  
  
A : Daniel à raison, (se tournant vers Daniel) sache que je serai toujours la pour toi quand tu vas quitter Sabrina. Franchement c'est dégueulasse ce qu'elle t'a fait.  
  
Tom : pourquoi il devrai quitter Sabrina. Je croit qu'il devrait d'abord parler avec elle.  
  
R : ouais Tom a raison, va parler à sabrina et demande lui pourquoi elle l'a embrasser, dit-il en montrant jeremy en photo.  
  
D : t'a raison c'est ce que je vais faire et toute de suite même. Anissa merci pour ta proposition.  
  
A : oh de rien. N'oublie pas tu peux passer chez moi, je serait te réconforter, dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur  
  
D : oui  
  
Daniel partit aussitôt après avoir demander l'adresse de Sabrina à anissa.  
  
Pendant ce temps la au marchand de journaux.  
  
Anissa : bon on vas y aller, tu vient mick ?  
  
Mickaël : ouais  
  
Emma (quand anissa fut partit) : je croit que ça sent le coup foirer. Je suis sur qu'anissa savait pour cette histoire et c'est pour ça qu'elle nous as traîner ici. C'était pour montrer ça a Daniel.  
  
Tom : mais pourquoi elle aurai fait ça ?  
  
E : elle veut se taper Daniel tient et quoi de mieux de le faire en le réconfortant alors qu'il a cassé avec Sabrina  
  
Rupert : tu croit pas qu'elle ferait ça a sabre, tout de même ?  
  
E : je suis sur qu'elle en serait capable  
  
T : et pour sabre, pourquoi elle à fait ça à Daniel ?  
  
E : la j'en ait aucune idée, mais dés que Daniel aura fini de lui parler j'irai la voir pour le savoir  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
J'était entrain de regarder la télé quand j'eus un mauvais pressentiment comme si quelque chose allait se passer. Je me sentait hyper mal et ma peur augmenta au moment ou on frappa à la porte.  
  
Toc Toc Toc  
  
Sabrina : oui j'arrive. Da...Daniel ?  
  
Daniel : eh ! Oui suprise de me voir, hein ? dit-il ironiquement  
  
S : bas ouais un peu, je ne t'attendait pas a te voir toute de suite  
  
D : ouais bas je suis la et on a quelque chose à régler je croit.  
  
S : pourquoi tu me parle comme ça ?  
  
D : pour la même raison que tu avait à me trompé  
  
S : quoi ? Mais........oh ! non, dis-je en mettant ma main devant ma bouche  
  
D : et oui je suis au courant  
  
S : je suis désoler Daniel, mais je n'était pas moi même, j'ai été droguer  
  
D : mais bien sur et tu croyait que j'allait te croire ?  
  
S : non je le savait mais c'est la vérité  
  
D : sabre, juste une question, pourquoi tu m'a fait ça ? es que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
  
S : non t'a rien fait. Daniel croit moi j'ai été droguer, dis-je en le suppliant du regard  
  
D : même si c'était la vérité, t'avait envie de l'embrasser avant d'être droguer, hein ?  
  
S : ..........  
  
D : tu vois. Sabre quand j'ai appris ça j'ai sentit mon c?ur s'arrêter de battre et se briser, et tu sais quoi, c'est la première fois que j'ai le c?ur brisé comme il est en ce moment.  
  
S : je suis désoler dan, mais es que tu me croit quand je te dit qu'on m'a drogué ?  
  
D : oui je le vois dans tes yeux que tu ne me ment pas même si j'ai vraiment du mal a y croire mais de toute façon ça n'effacera pas le baiser que vous avez partager et le fait que mon c?ur a été briser.  
  
S : qu'es que tu veux dire par la dan ? dis-je avec peur  
  
D : je veux dire qu'on devrait prendre du recul pour l'instant  
  
S : non dan pas ça, s'il te plais pas ça, dis-je en commencent à pleurer  
  
D : je n'y peut rien sab, je t'aime mais pour l'instant je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, dit-il en prenant ma tête entre ses main  
  
S : je te promet que je n'ai pas voulut tu trompé, je t'aime trop, dis-je les larmes au yeux  
  
D : moi aussi je t'aime, mais il faut qu'on prenne du recul, d'accord ?  
  
S : oui, dis-je en pleurant à chaude larmes  
  
D : chuuuuuuuuuttttttttt, j'aime pas te voir pleurer  
  
Il se pencha vers moi, m'essuya mes larme et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.  
  
D : à bientôt bébé, dit-il en m'embrassent sur le front.  
  
Dés qu'il fut partit je m'écroula en pleure sur le parquet. J'avais raison, j'avais tout foiré entre moi et Daniel. Je pleurais tellement que je ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un été entré et m'avait pris dans ses bras pour me consoler.  
  
Inconnu : chut j'aime pas te voir pleurer  
  
C'est tout ce que j'entendit avant de tomber endormi dans ses bras.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
je me réveilla sur le canapé et j'entendit des gens parlait autour de moi sans pour autant en distinguer les voix.  
  
Inconnu : elle se réveille  
  
Sabrina : mmmmmmmmmmmm, Nicolas ?  
  
Nicolas : oui c'est moi  
  
Sabrina : Emma, rupert, Tom, laura ? mais pourquoi vous ète tous la ?  
  
Emma : mais tu ne te rappelle pas de ce qui c'est passer ?  
  
Sabrina : oui mais je pensait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemars.  
  
Rupert : eh non c la vérité, la pure veriter  
  
Emma : Rupert arrête. Sab explique nous ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Daniel tout à l'heure  
  
S : bas il est arriver énervé et il m'a demander ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que j'ai embrasser jeremy. Je lui ait répondu qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais que j'ai été droguer mais je pense qu'il ne m'a pas crut.  
  
Tom : pourquoi tu dit ça ?  
  
S : bas il m'a dit qu'on devait prendre du recul, de ne plus se revoir pour l'instant, dis-je en pleurant.  
  
Nicolas : chuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttt, arrête de pleurer, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras  
  
Rupert : tu sais on connaît dan et il t'aime, je croit même qu'il souffre autant que toi.  
**************************************************************************  
  
Daniel était entré chez lui, enfin a son hôtel, aussitôt après avoir parler à Sabrina. Daniel avait extrêmement mal au c?ur et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de pleurer et crier sa douleur. Daniel était sur le point d 'allé se coucher quand on frappa à la porte.  
  
D : qui es ?  
***************************************************************************  
  
anissa et mickaël était déjà retourné chez anissa au moment ou daniel était arrivé chez sabrina.  
  
Mickaël : pourquoi tu fait ça a sabre ?  
  
Anissa (irrité) : qu'es que j'ai fait ?  
  
M : tu savait pour l'article mais tu as quand même demander à ce daniel de le lire.  
  
A : ouais et bas ?  
  
M : mais pourquoi t'es si méchante avec laura et sabrina ?  
  
A : elles m'ennervent  
  
M : mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'a fait tout ça à sabrina parce que tu veux te taper daniel radcliffe ?  
  
A : mais tu te fait des idée chéri, il n'y a que toi que, j'aime. maintenant fait moi l'amour, j'ai envie de toi tout de suite et maintenant, dit-elle en enlevant son chemisier.  
  
Mickaël l'a prit dans ces bras et la déposa dans le lit et commença à lui lécher les siens. ( j'imagine la scène et je trouve ça dégueulasse surtout quand on connaît le mickaël en question hein laura ?). anissa été tellement exister qu'au moment ou mickaël descendis tout en lui léchant le bas du ventre, elle poussa un crie :  
  
« Anissa : daniel, oh oui daniel »  
  
mickaël s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il entendis ce nom.  
  
Mickaël : t'a vu, tu as envie de te le taper  
  
Anissa : mais non mon chéri, allait recommence j'ai envie de toi  
  
M : ouais bas tu vois pas moi, tu m'a complètement refroidi. Dit-il en partant  
  
A : ne t'en va pas, ou sinon tu le regrettera, dit-elle en criant.  
  
« Cornard, j'ai envie de faire l'amour et lui me rejette. Il va me le payer, il va le payer. Eh ! je sais comment me venger. »  
  
anissa commença à déchiré les vêtement qu'elle portait et a ce frapper contre le mur. Après tout ça elle avait un ?il au bort noir et des bleu un peu partout et saigner à la lèvre. Après avoir trouver cela supers elle sortit de l'appartement et se dirigea vers l'hôtel.  
  
**************************************************************************  
daniel : qui es ?  
  
anissa : c'est moi anissa, dit-elle dans un sanglot  
  
d : entre, mais qu'es qui t'es arriver ?  
  
a : c'est mickaël, il........il m'a frapper  
  
d : mais pourquoi ? dit-il en l'a prenant par les épaules pour la faire assoire sur le canapé  
  
a : il....il voulez faire l'amour mais moi je ne voulait pas, alors il m'a traité de pouf et il m'a battu avant de partir, dit-elle en pleurant  
  
D : il ne t'a pas.....toucher ? demanda t il inquiet  
  
A : non mais il a essayer. Daniel j'ai peur qu'il recommence  
  
D : il ne te touchera plus, tu m'entend je ne le permettrai pas.  
  
A : merci. Et toi avec sabrina ça c'est passé comment ?  
  
D : oh j'ai décider qu'on devait faire un break, pour que je puisse remettre les chose au clair.  
  
A : je suis désoler. Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Anissa et daniel était tellement prés. Leurs visage était si prés qu'anissa pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de daniel sur son visage. Doucement elle se pencha et ses lèvre frôla les lèvre de daniel jusqu'au moment ou daniel se leva.  
  
Daniel : désoler anissa, mais je ne peux pas  
  
Anissa : mais pourquoi ?  
  
D : j'aime sabrina même si en ce moment on est en froid  
  
A : mais.........  
  
D : non anissa, maintenant tu vas dormir ici car je ne veux pas que tu rentre chez toi, bonne nuit  
  
A : daniel tu peux rester dormir avec moi ?  
  
D : anissa, je te l'ai déjà dit que......  
  
A : en toute amitié, j'ai peur de rester toute seule, dit-elle en le suppliant du regard.  
  
D : je ne croit pas que ce serait une bonne idée.  
  
A : s'il te plais  
  
D : d'accord mais en toute amitié ?  
  
A : t'inquéte, tu as ma parole.  
A suivre (enfin si vous le voulez toujours)  
  
Et comme toujours laisse moi des rewieux. merci 


	10. chapitre 10

Je voulait d'abord vous remercier pour vos rewieux et vos encouragement. J'espere que mon histoire vous plais toujours et qu'avec les chapitre qui suivent je ne vous decevrait pas. Maintenant place a l'histoire  
Chapitre 10  
Daniel se réveilla les muscles un peu engourdis et le dos en compote. Il voulait ce lever pour prendre une douche au moment ou il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine. A sa grande suprise anissa était dans ses bras et dormait paisiblement.  
  
« Mais je ne me rappelle pas de m'être endormie avec anissa dans mes bras »  
« flash back »  
  
anissa : tu peux rester avec moi, j'ai peur toute seule  
  
daniel : d'accord mais en toute amitié ?  
  
anissa : t'inquéte tu as ma parole  
  
daniel : bon d'accord alors toi tu prends le canapé et moi je dors par terre, ok ?  
  
anissa : d'accord, dit-elle un peu déçut  
  
daniel : bon bas bonne nuit, dit-il en se couchant par terre  
  
anissa : bonne nuit, dit-elle en se couchant sur le canapé  
  
« fin du flash back »  
« elle a du tomber en dormant, mais c bizarre que je ne l'ai pas senti tomber »  
anissa : salut dan, dit-elle en s'étirant  
  
daniel : euh......salut anissa, dit tu me dire comment t'a attérie dans mes bras ?  
  
anissa : euh.....bas.......je......  
  
daniel : tu est tomber ?  
  
anissa : oui.....oui c ça  
  
d : ok je.....  
  
daniel ne pu terminer sa phrase car un éternuement l'interrompis .  
  
Tom : je vois que tu t'en ait vite remis dan.  
  
Daniel : euh.....bas...c pas ce que tu croit  
  
Tom : ah oui et je croit quoi ? moi je croit rien, je suppose  
  
Daniel : tom....je....  
  
Tom : pas la peine de t'expliquer, je ne suis pas la pour ça, je suis juste venue pour voir si tu était prés pour l'interwieux mais a ce que je vois t'es pas encore prés.  
  
Daniel : oh mon dieu j'avais complètement oublier.  
  
Tom : je vois ça, dit-il ironiquement. Dépêche toi, je vais t'attendre avec les autre dehors.  
  
Daniel : d'accord.  
**************************************************************************  
  
j'était rester éveiller toute la nuit à regarder des film d'horreur parce que je n'avait aucune envie d'aller me coucher. Laura était aller se coucher parce qu'elle ne voulait pas regarder des film d'horreur toute la nuit et nicolas avait eu le courage de rester avec moi mais a minuit pile, il c'était endormit comme une louche.  
  
Je me suis endormie qu'a 6h30 du matin pour me faire réveiller par laura a 10h00.  
Laura : sab, tu t'es coucher a quel heure hier soir ?  
  
Sabrina : à 6h30 du mat, pourquoi ? demande je comme si c'était le chose la plus normale du monde  
  
Laura : non pour rien. Dit je viens d'avoir emma au téléphone et elle m'a demander si on voulait venir avec eux à la patinoire. Tu veux venir ?  
  
Sabrina : bas je sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment la tête a ça  
  
Laura : sabre oublie daniel pour l'après-midi et viens t'amuser avec nous  
  
Sabrina : bas, dis-je en soufflant, je sais pas  
  
Laura : allez, dit-elle en suppliant  
  
Sabrina : bon d'accord, mais a quel heure ?  
  
Laura : après leurs interwieux, donc je dirait à 14h00  
  
Sabrina : ok et il y aura qui ?  
  
Laura : bas emma, tom, rupert, daniel et j'ai invité fabien et jeremy.  
  
Sabrina : tout conte fait je vient pas. Si il y a daniel je sais que je ne vais pas m'amuser et que, lui comme moi, on se fera la gueule et il y aura de la tension.  
  
Laura : sab tu viens et t'a pas le choix c un ordre, dit-elle en me voyant ouvrit la bouche.  
  
Sabrina : bon d'accord mais si nicolas vient avec nous !  
  
Laura : bas oui pourquoi il ne viendrait pas ?  
  
Nicolas : qui ne viendrait pas ? dit-il en entrant dans la salle  
  
Sabrina : nicolas tu veux venir avec nous à la patinoire aujourd'hui ?  
  
Nicolas : ouais pourquoi pas  
**************************************************************************  
daniel et toute le groupe était à l'interwieux. tout le monde avait apprit la nouvelle de quoi daniel avait dormi avec anissa. Emma se sentait mal et désoler pour sabrina. Elle savait que sabrina n'avait pas fait le bon choix en embrassant jeremy alors qu'elle sortait avec daniel mais lui n'avait pas à ce faire réconforter par anissa. Elle se demander si toute cette histoire allait tourner mal pour daniel et sabrina car elle savait que des larmes et des c?ur briser allait coulé avant que tout ne soit arrangé. Daniel et sabrina allait souffrir, c'était inévitable et ça emma le savait.  
**************************************************************************  
  
laura : sab, t'es prête ? emma et les autres vont nous attendre.  
  
Sabrina : oui j'arrive mais j'attend nicolas. Il n'es pas encore prêt.  
  
Laura : ouais bas dépêche le car ils sont déjà en bas  
  
Sabrina : bas descend et dit leurs qu'on arrive  
  
Laura : ok mais faite vite  
  
Sabrina : oui oui  
  
Laura sortit les rejoindre et moi je rejoignis nicolas.  
  
Sabrina : bon nicolas tu te dépêche. Ils sont déjà tous arriver, dis-je en arrivant dans sa chambre  
  
( je doit préciser que nicolas est venue chez sabrina parce qu'elle l'a inviter, lui comme laura, a venir chez elle pour les vacance)  
  
sabrina : oh non, je suis désoler nicolas, dis-je en sortant de sa chambre  
  
nicolas était tors nu et en caleçon. C'était pas vraiment ce qui me gêner mais ce qui me gêner était qu'il était mon meilleur ami et que le voir comme ça m'était un peu bizarre.  
  
Sabrina : c bon tu est habillé maintenant ?  
  
Nicolas : oui c bon, dit-il en rigolant  
  
Sabrina : arrête de rire, c pas marrant  
  
Nicolas : ouais, bas t'aurai du voir t'a tête, c'était a mourir de rire, dit-il en pleurant de rire  
  
Sabrina (vexé) : bon viens, ils nous attendent.  
  
Nicolas (en riant) : ouais vaux mieux ce dépêcher sinon il vont croire des choses  
  
Sabrina : mais t'arrête avec ton esprit tordue, dis-je en le tapant derrière la tête  
On descendit de chez moi aussi vite qu'on le pu. Arriver en bas, je salua emma et les autres. En montant dans la voiture je me rendit conte que daniel n'était pas la.  
  
Sabrina : je vois que daniel n'est pas la  
  
Emma : oh il va venir mais il eu un empêchement qui va le mettre en retard.  
  
Sabrina : ok  
**************************************************************************  
on arriva à la patinoire à 14h30 et déjà elle était remplie  
  
tom : ouah le monde qu'il y a  
  
rupert : c clair  
on alla tous patiner et on s'amuser comme des fous. Fabien et laura patiner main dans la main, tout comme tom et emma. Rupert et jeremy s'impatiser et nicolas et moi étions entrain de patiner tout en parlant. Au bout d'une heure on vit arriver daniel et anissa. Ce qui me fit un choc terrible.  
  
Emma : ah dan tu est enfin la, salut anissa  
  
Anissa : salut emma, ah et salut sabrina, laura et nicolas  
  
Nicolas : salut  
  
Daniel me regarda et je pouvait voir une lueur dans ses yeux. C'était comme si il se battait contre quelque chose dont il avait envie de faire. Comme si il se battait contre lui même. Il me regarda comme ça jusqu'au moment ou jeremy arriva, pour savoir ce qui ce passer, et ce plaça a côté de moi.  
Sabrina : anissa je croyait que t'aimer pas la patinoire et que tu préférer la piscine ?  
  
Anissa : mais daniel me l'a si gentiment demander que je n'ai pas pu lui dire non.  
  
Sabrina : ouais je vois ça. Au faite il est ou mickaël ? tu l'a quitter pour un autre ? et tu t'ai fait quoi a l'?il ? tu t'es pris un porte ?  
  
Anissa : très drôle. Pour tout te dire entre moi et mickaël c'est fini et pour l'?il c'est lui même qui m'a fait ça  
  
Laura et sabrina : quoi ? dit-on suprise  
  
Anissa : et oui hein daniel ?  
  
Daniel : ouais c'est la vérité, elle est même venue chez moi en pleure et en tremblant  
  
Anissa : allait tu vient dan on va patiner  
  
Daniel : euh.....ouais, dit-il en me regardant  
Toute l'après-midi, je l'a passa dans mon coin à regarder anissa et daniel patiner comme deux amant. Jeremy et nicolas essayer de me bouger pour allait patiner mais je ne voulait pas bouger. Je savait que daniel voulait faire un break mais je ne pensait pas qu'il avait voulut dire qu'on avait le droit de flirter. Moi en tout cas je ne le ferrait pas, j'aime encore daniel même si lui ne m'aime plus.  
**************************************************************************  
  
laura, nicolas et moi rentrâmes de la patinoire à 17h30. dés qu'on fut chez nous, je me précipita dans ma chambre pour faire le reste de mes leçon.  
  
Laura : sabrina ou tu vas ?  
  
Sabrina dans ma chambre, dis-je en fermant ma porte  
  
Nicolas : qu'es qu'elle a ?  
  
Laura : je sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Et puis je sais que si je vais la voir elle ne me dira rien mais toi tu peux aller lui parler, elle va surment t'écouter vu qu'elle parle beaucoup avec toi c'est temps ci  
  
Nicolas : je vais essayer, dit-il en se dirigeant vers ma chambre  
  
Nicolas : sab, je peux entrer ?  
  
Sabrina : ouais vas-y, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes  
  
Nicolas : sab, tu as pleurer ou quoi ?  
  
Sabrina : mais non qu'es qu'il te fait dire ça ? dis-je la voix casser  
  
Nicolas : sab tu peux pas me mentir . alors pourquoi t'a pleurer ?  
  
Sabrina ( en criant) : tu me demande pourquoi, mais c'est évident. Toute l'après-midi daniel est rester avec anissa et ce comporter avec elle comme si elle était sa meilleure amie ou sa petite amie.  
  
Nicolas : mais non tu te trompe, ils s'amusait.  
  
Sabrina ( en criant de plus belle) : mais oui bien sur  
  
Nicolas : sabrina arrête de crier, ça ne résoudra rien  
  
Sabrina : je sais. Je suis désoler nicolas mais j'ai peur de perdre daniel, dis-je en pleurant  
  
Nicolas : t'inquéte pas, c'est pas avec anissa que tu le perdra. Elle ne te ferait jamais ça.  
  
Sabrina :ouais bas ça ce voit que tu ne l'a connaît pas.  
**************************************************************************  
daniel et anissa était partit en même temps que sabrina et les autre. Daniel était allé récompagné anissa chez elle et était directement rentrer à son hôtel pour s'allonger sur son lit et penser à la journée qui venait de passer. Chez lui daniel se mit a se faire a manger au moment ou il entendit frapper.  
  
Daniel : oui j'......, anissa mais qu'es que tu fait la ?  
  
Anissa : je suis venu te voir, dit-elle en entrant  
  
Daniel (en fermant la porte) : mais on c'est déjà vu cet après-midi  
  
Anissa : ouais mais j'avait pas le c?ur de rester chez moi alors que mes parent ne sont pas la, dit-elle en s'allongeant sensuellement sur le canapé  
  
Daniel : ouais je comprend mais qu'es que tu veux que j'y fasse ?  
  
Anissa : bas je pensait qu'on pourrait manger ensemble  
  
Daniel : j'ai pas la tête a sortir manger  
  
Anissa : qui te dit de sortir, on pourrait manger ici, dit-elle en se levant et en marchant en roulant les hanche, tout les deux, avec l'éclairage tamiser, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui pour appuyer sur le bouton de la lumière tamiser.  
  
Daniel : euh je croit pas que ce soit une bonne idée anissa.  
  
Anissa : et pourquoi ? demanda t elle en le prenant par le bras  
  
Daniel et anissa s'assit sur le canapé et anissa se colla a daniel.  
  
Daniel : bas......euh.......tu trouve pas qu'il fait chaud ? dit-il en commençant a avoir des sueurs froide  
  
Anissa : non pourquoi ? demanda t elle en souriant  
  
Daniel : euh...bas....je me sens pas bien la, dit-il en se levant très vite  
  
Anissa : tu veux que je te soigne, dit-elle en souriant de plus belle  
  
Daniel : non ça va  
  
Anissa : alors revient vers moi  
  
Daniel : c pas la p....  
  
Tut Tut Tut  
  
Daniel : allô oui ?  
  
Tom : daniel c tom, tu viens avec nous au mc do ?  
  
Daniel : oui bien sur  
  
Tom : bon on viens te chercher mais s'il te plais ne prend pas anissa car elle nous tape sur les nerfs.  
  
Daniel : ok à toute a toute suite, dit-il en raccrochant  
  
Anissa : c'était qui ?  
  
Daniel : oh c'était TOM, cria t il  
  
Devant lui se tenait anissa mais elle avait enlever son tee shirt et donc elle était en soutien gorge.  
  
Daniel : mais pourquoi t'a enlever ton tee shirt ?  
  
Anissa : il faut chaud, t'avait raison  
  
Daniel : ouais bas remet le, dit-il en lui tournant le dos  
  
Anissa : qu'es qu'il voulait ? dit-elle en ne fessant pas attention a ce qu'il venait de dire  
  
Daniel : qui ça, dit-il en essayant de ne pas la regarder  
  
Anissa : bas tom idiot, dit-elle en rigolant de sa gêne  
  
Daniel : il a besoin de......de me voir pour me parler de quelque chose  
  
Anissa : ah et je peux venir ?  
  
Daniel : NON.....euh je veux dire non, car il veut ma parler tout seul.  
  
Anissa : ok alors je vais t'attendre ici  
  
Daniel : non, j'en aurait surment pour toute la nuit.  
  
Anissa : ok donc je vais m'en allait, dit-elle en remettant son tee shirt, salut  
  
Daniel : ouais salut, dit-il en fermant la porte.  
**************************************************************************  
  
laura : nicolas, sabre. Emma vient de m'appeler et elle m'a demander si on voulait venir au mc do. Vous venez ?  
  
sabrina : non moi je viens pas, mais vous allait j'y, dis-je en sortant de ma chambre  
  
laura : t'es sur ? ça te ferrait du bien de sortir  
  
sabrina : je ne croit pas, car si c'est pour voir encore daniel avec anissa, c'est pas la peine car c'est pas ce qui me fera du bien  
  
laura : mais elle ne sera pas la. Elle l'es énervent tous.  
  
Sabrina : ouais mais je veut pas venir  
  
Laura : bon c'est comme tu veux. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?  
  
Sabrina : ouais un menu big mat stp  
  
Laura : ok, tu vient nico ?  
  
Nicolas : non je vais rester avec ma tartine au chocolat  
  
Laura : ok, tu veux quelque chose ?  
  
Nicolas : ouais comme elle  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
au mc do tout le monde s'amuser comme des fous. Rupert et tom n'arrêter pas de raconter des blague qui faisait rire tout le monde. Il n'y avait que daniel qui ne participer pas au festivité. Il mangeait tranquillement en pensant a sabrina. Il se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas venu. Laura lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas venir car elle ce sentait mal et que nicolas était rester avec elle pour lui tenir compagnie mais il avait vraiment du mal à y croire. Au début il ne voulait pas se l'admettre mais sabrina lui manquer et anissa lui fout vraiment les jeton. Il se demander si au dessous de ces air de petite filles sage ne se cachait pas un vrai diable. Mais pour l'instant se qui le préoccuper c'était sabrina. Elle lui manquait et pour tout dire tout de sabrina lui manquer. Sa gentillesse, sa joie de vivre, son sourire, ses baiser, son corps, l'avoir dans ses bras, en bref tout d'elle lui manquer. Il voulait la revoir, lui dire qu'il avait été un con en lui disant qu'il voulait faire un break, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à que le manque d'air se fait sentir et reprendre leur relation la ou ils l'avaient laisser et oublier ce qu'il c'était passer. Il voulait ce faire pardonner et il avait déjà une idée sur ce qu'il allait faire. C'était décider, il allait se faire pardonner et reprendre toute depuis le début. Oui il allait se faire pardonner et dés demain.  
« à suivre » 


	11. chapitre 11

Desoler pour mon retard mais j'avais plus le temps ni la tete d'ecrire la suite. En plus avec fanfiction. Net qui n'a pas arreter d'enlever l'histoire du site, ça m'a prit la tete. en tout cas j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira meme si j'en doute mais je vous promait de faire plus d'effort pour le prochain.  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
1 semaine a passer et on a tous reprit les cours. Pendant toute la dernière semaine de vacance, je n'ai même pas vu daniel au moins 5 minute.  
  
A chaque fois que je sortait avec emma et les autre, il n'était jamais la. Maintenant que j'ai reprit les cours je risque de le voir encore moins.  
  
Dans une semaine, jeremy et moi devons faire la promo de notre single. On est invité dans une émission ou il y a aussi daniel et les autre qui seront invités. J'aurai peut-être une chance de lui parler. J'ai envie de tout reprendre avec lui, de me faire pardonner, de lui dire que j'en ait marre de ce break et qu'il devra choisir entre moi et ce break.  
  
père : sabrina dépêche toi, tu va être en retard pour l 'école.  
  
Et oui même quant t'es une chanteuse, que t'a sortit ton premier single qui cartonne et que tu a gagner beaucoup d'argent, tu doit quand même retourner a l'école.  
  
Sabrina : oui papa je suis prête  
  
Père : tu veux que je te conduit à l'école ?  
  
S :non c bon, je doit aller chercher laura et nicolas.  
  
P : ok, bonne journée  
  
S : a toi aussi, dis-je en partant  
  
Je partit chez laura en prenant tout mon temps. Je ne suis vraiment pas pressé d'aller à l'école. après être aller chercher laura et nicolas, on partit a l'école.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
daniel était chez lui en maudissant anissa. Elle n'arrêter pas de le collé. Il trouvait qu'elle était gentille mais en se moment elle était vraiment collante. Pendant toute la semaine, il avait voulu parler a sabrina mais a chaque fois anissa avait trouver quelque chose pour le détourner de sa mission. donc maintenant qu'elle a reprit les cours, il pourrait parler a sabrina sans être déranger par anissa. Mais malheureusement il ne connaissait pas les horaire de sabrina. Mais c'était certain, il allait se faire pardonné. Et puis il y avait encore cette émission ou il pourrai lui parler même si il préférerais lui parler dans un endroit plus intime.  
  
Daniel avait dans 2 semaine une fête dont il était invité. Il y aura des milliers de star. Acteurs, actrices, chanteurs, chanteuses ; tous sera la et daniel voudrait y invité sabrina, mais il ne sait pas comment si prendre.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
on est enfin tous rentrer en cours. C'est notre première journée et on est déjà tous larguée. Je n'aime pas ma prof principal, je dirai même que je la déteste. Je ne connaît presque personne dans ma classe mais eux me connaissent déjà.  
  
Laura et nicolas ne sont même pas dans ma classe, mais pour en rajouter dans mon malheur anissa et dans ma classe. Pendant tout le cour, ou notre professeur , et elle le dit elle même, est pour la première fois , et la dernière, gentil, elle n'arrêter pas de nous raconter son bla bla depuis 1 heure, que les prof principal ont l'habitude de dire chaque année, pendant que moi je m'endorme.  
  
« Je n'apprésiré aucun égarement......et bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla, mais quand es qu'elle va avoir de raconter son discoure ennuyeux. Tout le monde est entrain de dormir, a part ceux qui son devant et boivent tous ses paroles et ceux qui son derrière et qui font les pitres, mais ça elle ne le vois pas. »  
  
prof : mademoiselle summers, puis savoir pourquoi vous n'écouter pas ce que je dit ?  
  
Sabrina : euh...bas...je suis surment dans la lune, ça doit être pour ça.  
  
Tout le monde se mit a ricaner comme des hyènes.  
  
Prof : suffit, dit-elle en criant  
  
Toute la classe s'arrêta de rire aussitôt.  
  
Prof : mademoiselle summers, ce n'est pas parce que vous éte une chanteuse a peine connue et que vous gagner plus que moi en une année que vous devez faire le pitre. Vous ete ici pour apprendre et non pour vous amuser et ceci s'applique pour vous tous.  
  
Dring dring dring  
  
« Sauvez par le gong »  
  
Je sortie aussitôt de la classe en pestant contre cette s*****. Les cour n'ont même pas encore commencer et je l'a déteste déjà. Dans le cour je rejoignis nicolas et laura.  
  
Sabrina : nicolas, laura, dans quel classe vous ête ?  
  
Nicolas : moi, encore tout seul. Je ne connaît personne  
  
Laura : moi c'est pareil, sauf que j'ai christopher et paul dans ma classe. Vous imaginer l'année !  
  
S : ouais bas pour moi c'est la même chose. En plus il y a anissa dans ma classe et la prof me déteste.  
  
N : comment tu sais qu'elle te déteste ?  
  
S : bas déjà, elle me déteste parce que je gagne plus qu'elle en une année et que je suis une chanteuse et la 2eme raison, bas elle est facile, anissa et sa chouchoute parce que quand anissa faisait le pitre derrière elle ne lui disait rien et au moment ou j'ai sortit une minuscule blague bas elle m'a toute de suite engueuler.  
  
L : ouais t'a pas de chance...  
  
Inconnue : excuse moi tu est bien sabrina summers ?  
  
S : oui c'est moi  
  
Inconnue : dit tu veux bien me signer un autographe ?  
  
S : bien sur, dis je en souriant, comment tu t'appelle ?  
  
Inconnue : Emilie  
  
Je fit son autographe et avant que d'autre ne puissent m'en demander un, la sonnerie sonna, annonçant la fin de la récré.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Apres l'école, laura, nicolas et moi étions en ville pour ce promener un peu. Aucun de nous trois n'étions pressé de rentrer faire nos leçon.  
  
Sabrina : alors vous avez des devoir pour demain ?  
  
Laura : m'en parle pas, la prof nous en a donné pour tout un régiment.  
  
Nicolas : moi j'en ait pas, juste des papiers a remplir.  
  
S : ouais bas moi c comme laura, en plus toute la journée la prof n'a pas arrêter de me lancer des piques, comme « alors la chanteuse doit connaître la réponse.. ou je vois que la célébrité ne fait pas tout mademoiselle summers.. »  
  
L : ouais a ce que je vois t'a pas de chance, en plus elle doit regarder harry potter pour te lancer des piques comme celle que tu vient de dire  
  
S : ouais t'a raison, dis je en rigolant  
  
L : au faite, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle, c'est quant que tu doit enregistrer l'émission ?  
  
S : dans 1 semaine pourquoi ?  
  
L : non pour rien  
  
N : bon moi je vous laisse les filles, je doit rentré.  
  
S : salut nico, en me tournant vers laura, tu vient nous aussi on rentre  
  
L : ouais  
  
On rentra toute les deux chez nous. A la maison personne n'était la. Mon père était encore avec ses potes. En clair j'avais la maison pour moi toute seule. Je m'installa donc sur une table et je fit mes leçons. Quand soudain le téléphone sonna.  
  
Sabrina : allô  
  
Jeremy : sabrina c'est jeremy, es que ça va ?  
  
S : ouais et toi ?  
  
J : oui ça va. Je t'appelle pour te dire que l'enregistrement de l'émission et pour jeudi là  
  
S : quoi ? mais pourquoi il l'on avancé ?  
  
J : je sais pas mais j'espère que t'a pas école jeudi là ?  
  
S : bas non c'est bon. Tu as autre chose à me dire ?  
  
J : non, alors à jeudi  
  
S : a jeudi, dis je en raccrochant  
  
J'était entrain de me remettre au travail au moment ou le téléphone se remit a sonner.  
  
S : allô ?  
  
Jeremy : sab c'est encore moi, je voulait savoir si je t'avait dit l'heure de l'enregistrement ?  
  
S : non tu ne me l'a pas dit  
  
J : ok c'est a 10h00 ok ?  
  
S : ok, dis je en raccrochant  
  
Je me remit au travail mais au même moment le téléphone se remit encore a sonner  
  
S : jeremy tu m'a déjà dit pour l'heure de l'enregistrement et.....  
  
Daniel : c'est pas jeremy, c'est moi daniel, dit-il avec une voix timide  
  
S : da...daniel, euh....salut qu'es que tu veux ?  
  
D : je voulait simplement entendre t'a voix, dit-il timidement  
  
S : vraiment ? dis je suprise  
  
D : oui. C'est quoi cette histoire d'émissions avec ce jeremy ?  
  
S : oh rien, on est tout les deux inviter dans une émission sur tf1 pour faire la promo de notre single. J'ai même apprit que toi aussi t'était inviter ?  
  
D : ouais c'est vrai. Sab il faut que je te parle  
  
S : d'accord, tu me parlera à l'émission ?  
  
D : je préférerai te parler quelque part ou personne n'entendra notre conversation.  
  
S : ok mais ou ?  
  
D : je sais pas, je te le dirai jeudi.  
  
S : ok a jeudi  
  
D : a jeudi  
  
Je raccrocha avec le sourire. Daniel voulait me revoir pour me parlait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veux me dire mais j'ai l'impression que tout va s'arranger.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
daniel était hyper heureux. Il avait enfin eu le courage de téléphoner a sabrina. Il allait ce faire pardonner jeudi et tout s'arrangera. enfin si personne ne vient foutre en l'air tout ça.  
  
Daniel était sur le point d'allumer la télé quand on sonna à la porte.  
  
Toc toc toc  
  
Daniel : anissa mais qu'es que tu fait la ?  
  
Anissa : j'ai un petit problème avec un devoir en anglais et je me demander si tu pouvais pas m'aider.  
  
D : euh...oui bien sur  
  
A ; merci, dit-elle en entrant.  
  
Elle passa devant la commode ou était le téléphone et vis le numéro de sabrina poser dessus.  
  
A : tu as appeler sabrina ? dit-elle en grimaçant  
  
D : oui  
  
A : et comment ça va entre vous deux ?  
  
D : mieux je croit. J'ai décider de me faire pardonner  
  
A : mais pourquoi ? c'est pas a toi de te faire pardonner mais a elle.  
  
D : elle c'est déjà fait pardonner mais j'ai pas voulu l'écouter. maintenant elle me manque et je veux me faire pardonner d'avoir demander un break.  
  
A : ah parce que maintenant tu croit a son histoire de drogue ?  
  
D : comment tu sais qu'elle m'a raconté ça ? je ne te l'ai même pas dit !  
  
A : parce qu'elle me l'a dit  
  
D : et quand ? parce que depuis que je suis la, elle ne t'a pas parlé une seule fois.  
  
A : bas avant que t'arrive  
  
D : donc tu le savais avant que j'arrive ?  
  
A : bas bien sur  
  
D : alors c'est pour ça que tu nous as ramener au marchant de journaux. Tu voulait que je l'apprenne comme ça au lieu que ce soit sab qui me le dise. Tu savait que j'allait étre plus en colère de l'apprendre par la presse que par elle et que j'allai la quitté, dit-il en criant  
  
A : non je..  
  
D : ( en criant) t'es toi, ton plan à surment marcher au début mais maintenant il va foirait parce que jeudi soir, sabre viendra chez moi et je me ferai pardonner et on redeviendra un couple et toi tu aura perdu. Maintenant va t'en et ne revient plus, dit-il en la mettant a la porte.  
  
« Derrière la porte »  
  
« tu verra mon plan n'est pas encore terminer. J'en ait pas encore terminer avec toi, du moins pas temps que je n'aurai pas eu de toi ce que j'attend. croit moi daniel apres que j'aurai eu ce que je voulait de toi, tu perdra ta sabrina, oh oui tu l'a perdra ah ah ah »  
  
A suivre (si vous le voulait toujours) 


	12. chapitre 12

Chapitre 12  
  
2 jours été passé et jeudi était enfin arrivé. Laura et nicolas était venue avec moi à l'enregistrement de l'émission. j'avais complètement le traque. Ça aller être ma première télé et surment pas la dernière, enfin je l'espère. Jeremy était déjà arrivé ainsi que daniel et les autres. Dés qu'elle me vis, emma vient aussitôt me dire bonjour aussitôt suivi par les autres.  
  
Je fit la bise a tout le monde mais avec daniel on se contenta d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire timide. Au bout d'une heure, l'émission commença et pendant toute l'heure que dura l'émission on s'amusai comme des fous. Nous avions même, jeremy et moi, chanter notre single en direct. Daniel et les autres faisaient la promo de leur film : harry potter et le prisonnier d'azkaban. on eu même droit à des extrait du film.  
  
Après l'émission tourner on retourna vite fait bien fait dans nos loge, sauf jeremy et moi qui étions entrain de parler.  
  
Jeremy : ça a été supers  
  
Sabrina : c'est clair  
  
Daniel : euh...sabrina..je...je peux te parler ?  
  
Sabrina : euh...oui bien sur  
  
Jeremy : bon je vous laisse, sab on se voit plus tard ? dit-il sous la gène des deux ados  
  
Sabrina : ok, daniel..euh..tu veux me parler de quoi ?  
  
Daniel : tu pourrai passer chez moi à 20h30 ce soir pour qu'on puisse parlé ?  
  
Sabrina : euh...oui bien sur j'y serai  
  
Daniel : merci.....  
  
Rupert : dan tu te dépêche on doit... oh je suis désoler je ne savait pas que....  
  
Daniel : c'est rien on avait fini de toute façon. Sabre à ce soir.  
  
Sabrina : à ce soir.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Anissa en avait vraiment marre. Daniel lui filait entre les doigts et sabrina était entrain de gagner. Il fallait qu'elle passe à l'action maintenant si elle voulait le faire payer à sabrina.  
  
Anissa était prés de l'hôtel de daniel. Elle savait que sabrina allait passer chez lui dans au moins 45 minutes et pour que son plan marche, il fallait qu'elle soit dans les temps. Sabrina allait payer. Pour une raison qui était inconnue de tout le monde, sabrina lui avait fait quelque chose que seule anissa en connaissait la raison.  
  
Anissa étai maintenant au pas de la porte de la chambre de daniel. Elle frappa.  
  
Daniel : oui j'arrive, dit-il en ouvrant la porte, je ne t'attendait pas avant.... oh c'est toi, dit-il déçut  
  
Anissa : et oui, je vois que tu t'es bien habiller et que tu as créé une ambiance romantique, dit-elle en regardant toute la chambre  
  
Daniel : euh....bas, dit-il en rougissant, au faite qu'es que tu fait la ? je t'avait dit la dernière fois de ne plus revenir.  
  
Anissa : je sais mais je sais aussi que tu blaguais.  
  
Daniel : ah ouais et qu'es qu'il te fait dire ça ?  
  
A : le regard que tu porte sur moi me montre que tu as envie de moi, tout ton c?ur et corps le veux, dit-elle en passant sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres et son doigt sur le haut de sa poitrine.  
  
D : non tu vois tu ne m'attire pas du tout. Tu n'est même pas une fille attirante, tu est même la fille la plus laide que je n'ai vu.  
  
A : ce n'est pas ce que dit ton corps en tout cas, dit-elle en regardant en dessous de la ceinture.  
  
Daniel se mit a rougir. C'est vrai qu'il l'a désirer mais pas autan qu'il désirer sabrina.  
  
Anissa commença à avancer vers daniel sensuellement. Dés qu'elle fut prés de lui, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et commença à lui sucer le lobe de l'oreille. daniel essayer, mais en vain, de se débarrasser d'elle mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était entrain de se battre entre sa raison et son envie de vouloir faire l'amour. après quelque minute de bataille, il se laissa aller pour le désir.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Après l'émission jeremy et moi somme allé dans un restaurant mangé. On s'amusai hyper bien mais j'avait la tête ailleurs et jeremy aussi la remarqua mais n'en a rien dit et je lui suis reconnaissant.  
  
19h30 arriva, ainsi que mon rendez-vous avec dan. J'était hyper exister à l'idée que tout puisse s'arranger entre lui et moi.  
  
Après au moins 25 minute de trajet, j'arriva enfin à son hôtel. Je frappa à sa porte mais sans recevoir de réponse.  
  
Sabrina : daniel ? demande je en ouvrant la porte, daniel tu est la ?  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
« Daniel me demande de passé et il n'est même pas là. J'aime pas ça, mais pas du tout et.... »  
  
sabrina : oh mon dieu !  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Anissa c'était mise à embrasser la naissance du cou de daniel. Elle lui avait déjà enlever son tee shirt et maintenant elle s'attaquer à son pantalon.  
  
Elle s'énerver contre la fermeture qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. au bout d'une minute, elle décida de pousser daniel sur le lit et commença à lui donner des baiser mouiller sur tout son torse.  
  
A un moment ils entendirent la porte de l'entrer s'ouvrir mais ils n'en fit pas attention étant trop absorbé par leur occupation, jusqu'au moment ou ils entendis un crie qui les fit sursauté.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
sabrina : oh mon dieu, dis je en mettant ma main sur ma bouche  
  
Anissa et daniel relevie aussitôt la tête.  
  
Daniel : sab c'est pas ce que tu croit  
  
Sabrina : tu me prend pour une idiote, je croit ce que je vois, dis-je en partant en courant.  
  
Daniel : sab, non attend.  
  
Daniel partit à sa recherche. Anissa se rhabilla le sourire au lèvres. Elle avait enfin eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait enfin fait payer a sabrina ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle avait enfin pris sa revanche sur sabrina.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
daniel : sabrina arrête toi stp  
  
je m'arrêta au milieux d'une route qui était déserte.  
  
Sabrina : qu'es que tu me veux ? si c'est pour me dire que ce que j'ai vu est faux, tu pers ton temps. C'est pour ça que tu m'a demandé de venir chez toi ? pour te voir coucher avec anissa ? pour me le faire payer ? demande je en criant et en pleurant  
  
Daniel : je...je....  
  
S : (en criant) répond espèce de salau, répond  
  
D : (en criant) c'est faux, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour ça, je voulait me faire pardonner. Je t'aime sab et je n'ai pas voulu faire ça.  
  
S : mais tu l'a fait, tu l'a fait. Pourquoi tu m'a fait ça ? j'ai tellement mal, dis-je en pleurant  
  
D : je sais, je sais ce que tu ressent car je l'ai aussi ressentie.  
  
S : alors c'est pour ça ? tu veut me faire payer ? mais ce baiser que j'ai échanger avec jeremy n'a rien a voir avec ce que tu as fait avec elle.  
  
D : je sais, mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime. crois moi.  
  
S : je ne sais plus quoi croire dan. Dis-je en pleurant  
  
D : sab revient sur le trottoir stp, ça devient dangereux de rester sur la route.  
  
Des voitures était entrain de passer. Daniel avait raison, cela devenait dangereux. J'était sur le point de le rejoindre sur le trottoir au moment ou il me cria :  
  
Daniel : sab dépêche toi, une voiture arrive, dépêche toi mon ange.  
  
Au moment ou je vie la voiture s'approcher de moi, je ne pouvait plus bouger. Je voyait toute ma vie défiler devant mes yeux.  
  
Je savait que j'allait pas m'en sortir. Alors voilà ce qui devait m'arrivait. la mort devait venir a moi. J'était destiner à mourir comme ça. J'entendais daniel crier mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne l'entendis même pas ce précipiter vers moi au moment ou la voiture me percuta.  
  
« à suivre » 


	13. chapitre 13

chapitre 13  
  
resumer: daniel trouve enfin le courage de parler a sabrina, mais au moment ou sabrina va le voir elle le retrouve au lit avec anissa. sabrina s'enfuit donc et apres une expliquation entre elle et daniel, sabrina se fait renverser.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
daniel: sabrina, non, dit-il en courant vers moi.  
  
daniel me prit dans ses bras. j'etait vraiment en mauvais état. je ne sentait plus mon corp et j'avait le gout du sang dans ma bouche. je sentait la vie s'échapper de mon corp. le conducteur de la voiture ne s'était meme pas arrêter. il avait pris la fuite.  
  
daniel: sab tient le coup, j'ai appeller les ambulances. ne me lesse pas tient le coup.  
  
sabrina: je.......je t'aime.....da.........daniel......je.......je t'ai tou......toujour aimé......je......je t'aimerai tou........toujour  
  
daniel: ne dit pas ça sabre, ne parle pas au passé. tu va t'en sortir  
  
sabrina: je...........je sais que non, dis-je en crachant du sang. ne.......ne m'oublie jamais dan, dis-je en fermant les yeux.  
  
daniel: sab? nnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn, dit il en criant  
  
************************************************************************  
  
laura, nicolas, emma et les autre était tous à l'hopital. laura et emma était toute les deux en pleure pendant que les garcon retenez leur larme à part daniel qui pleurait toute les larmes de son corp. tom et fabien essayer de rester fort pour laura et emma et rupert essayer, tant bien que mal, de consoler daniel.  
  
sabrina était entré en salle d'urgence depuis 1 heure et depuis son entré au urgences, personne n'avait eu de ces nouvelles. les infermiers et les medecins passait et repassait devant eux sans s'arréter pour leurs donner de ses nouvelles .  
  
anissa était elle aussi avec eux. Quand elle était arriver, daniel avait crié que c'était de sa faute à elle si tout ça était arriver. il a meme était menacer de ce faire virer de l'hopital si il continuer a crier. apres avoir fait tout ça, anissa pleurai et elle etait sincère. elle savait que l'a moitier de tout ce qui est arrivé etait ça faute et elle se sentait extrénement coupable.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
les heures passer, passer et encore aucune nouvelle de sabrina. tout le monde dormait sauf daniel qui voulait rester éveiller au cas ou quelque chose se passer. c'est a 5 heure du mat qu'enfin un medecin arriva.  
  
medecin: monsieur vous devait etre le pere de mademoiselle summer?  
  
pere: oui comment va t'elle?  
  
m: nous n'avont pas de tres bonne nouvelle monsieur. je suis desoler, dit- il sur un ton desoler  
  
p: oh non..........ne me dite pas qu'elle........  
  
m: pas encore, mais c tout comme. sabrina a etait enormement bléser et on a eu du mal a la tenir en vie.  
  
daniel: mais comment va t'elle? pourquoi vous dite que c comme si elle était morte? dit-il en pleurant  
  
m: sabrina est dans un profont coma et elle risque de jamais s'en sortir, il faudrait un miracle. je suis desoler mais on a fait tout se qu'on a pu maintenant on n'a plus cas attendre. je suis vraiment desoler. dit-il en serrant l'épaule du pere de sabrina.  
  
tout le monde c'etait remie a pleurer. daniel ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes. il était par terre, a genoux, entrain de pleurer toute le larmes que son corp contener. laura c'etait jeter dans les bras de fabien et emma en avait fait de meme mais dans les bras de tom. nicolas, rupert et jeremy, qui jusque la n'avait pas pleurer, se mit a verser des larmes. tout les garcons regarder daniel pleurer et il pouvait ressentir sa peine car ils seraient dans le meme etat si quelque chose comme ça arrivait ça laura, emma et alexandra, leurs seule raison de vivre.  
  
au bout d'une heure, daniel s'arrêta subitement de pleurer et se remit debout.  
  
daniel: monsieu je veudrait voir sabrina  
  
medecin: cela ne sera pas possible. seule sa famille peut y aller.  
  
d: mais je suis son petit ami et j'exige le droit d'aller la voir, dit-il en criant  
  
m: mais je vous ait dit................  
  
pere: monsieu laisser le entrer c'est le petit ami de ma fille, il fait donc partit de la famille.  
  
m: d'accord, chambre 430  
  
d: merci monsieu, dit-il en souriant au pere de sabrina.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
j'était dans un endroit magnifique. il y avait de l'herbe partout. on aurait dit un jardin d'enfant. le ciel était d'un bleu sans gros nuage, juste des petit blancs mais la seule ombres au tableau c'est qu'il y avait dans ce paysage, c'était que j'etait la seule ici, personne n'était la.  
  
" c'est donc ça qu'on appeller le paradie"  
  
sabrina: ouh ouh il y a quelqu'un?  
  
aucune reponse  
  
sabrina: ouh ouh il y a quelqu'un?  
  
aucune reponse  
  
j'était donc bien toute seule  
  
sabrina: pourquoi es que je suis la? si c'est le paradie, pourquoi il n'y a personne? crier je  
  
le dieu: du calme mon enfant. tu est au purgatoire. c'est un endroit ou tu attent de savoir si tu va au paradi ou si tu peux retourner sur terre  
  
sabrina:mais alors je ne suis pas encore morte?  
  
dieu: pas encore.  
  
s: si c le purcatoire, pourquoi je suis la seule à étre ici? je ne suis tout de meme pas la seule à avoir eu un accident aujourd'hui?  
  
di: en effet, tu n'est pas la seule. mais le purcatoire est un endroit unique, qui n'appartient cas toi et qui represente un endroit que tu as vu et que tu as aimer et qui est rester graver dans ta mémoire.  
  
s: ok et donc je suis la seule a pouvoir y accéder?  
  
di: oui. bon il faut que je te laisse. j'ai plien de boulot a faire et plien de gen attendent pour savoir si il vont aller au paradi ou en enfer. en plus je voix de la 1 homme qui a surment eu un accident de voiture, car il a le volant qui lui a traverser le cou, va s'avoir comment il a pu faire ça. dit-il en rigolant  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
daniel entra dans la chambre de sabrina. tout autour de lui, il vis des grosse machines qui fesait un bruit à reveiller les morts. il voyait sabrina relier a ces machine par des tuyaux qui lui entrait par tout le corp. il s'avait que c'etait ces machine qui la garder en vie. il ne savait pas ou pouvait se trouvait l'esprit de sa chére sabrina mais, il esperer qu'elle ne souffre pas et qu'elle soit dans un endroit superbe  
  
il s'assie sur une chaise au prés du lit, prit la main de sabrina tout en parlant.  
  
daniel: oh sabrina si tu savait combien je m'en veux. si je n'avait pas ecouter mes hormones ( mais bien sur comme si les mec pouvait s'enpécher d'ecouter leurs hormones) rien de tout cela ne serai arriver et tu aura été encore avec moi.  
  
dans le monde de sabrina  
  
j'entendie une voix chaude et douce me parler.  
  
sabrina: daniel..........daniel c'est toi?  
  
daniel: je t'aime sab, je n'ai jamais autant aimé une fille que toi  
  
s: moi aussi je t'aime daniel  
  
d: je m'en voudrait toute ma vie si il arrivait que tu nous quitte, enfin que tu me quitte.  
  
s: jamais je ne te quitterait dan. jamais. la ou je serait n'a pas d'importance car je serai toujours avec toi.  
  
d: je ne supporterai pas que tu me quitte, que tu me laisse tout seule dans ce monde  
  
daniel continua à parler a sabrina jusqu'a qu'il s'endome au prés de sabrina, toujour en lui tenant sa main dans la sienne.  
  
"à suivre"  
  
voila dsl d'avoir mi autant de temps mais avec le brevet et tout et tout j'avait plus le temps et n'y le courage d'ecrire le chapitre sur l'ordi. je voulait remiercier tout ceux qui m'on rewieuwer et j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira. c'est l'avant dernier chapitre la je suis entrain d'ecrire le dernier chapitre qui va, et j'en suis sur, vous déplaire mais c'est pas ma faute ( enfin si parce que c moi qui l'ecrie lol) mais vous verrez bien pourkoi je fini komme ça.  
  
:) bisou a tous siria black :) 


	14. chapitre 14

Chapitre 14  
  
Résumer : sabrina est amené à l'hôpital et les médecin annoncent que sabrina est surment condané.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
« Je suis toujours dans cette endroit, et toujours pas de nouvelle sur ma guérison, a ce demander si je m'en sortirait un jour »  
  
Dieu : sabrina ?  
  
Sabrina : Dieu vous revoilà, alors qu'es qu'il va m'arriver.  
  
Dieu : sabrina les nouvelles ne sont pas vraiment bonnes  
  
Sabrina : qu'es que vous voulez dire par la ? demande-je paniqué  
  
Dieu : eh bien....  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Père : daniel réveille toi  
  
Daniel : huuuuummmmmmm......oh bonjours monsieur summers  
  
P : bonjours...aucune amélioration ? demanda t-il en montrant sabrina  
  
D : non toujours rien  
  
P : cela fait 2 semaines et il n'y a toujours rien. Je croit que jamais plus elle ne reviendra  
  
D : NE DITE PAS CA, dit-il en criant, il faut qu'elle revienne, elle peux pas me laisser, elle n'en a pas le droit, dit-il en pleurant  
  
P : je sais mais il faut être réaliste, sabrina est surment condané et c'est pas en la tenant en vie avec ces machines qu'on lui rend service  
  
D : je sais mais je veux y croire, je veux croire qu'elle reviendra, qu'elle me resourira  
  
P : moi aussi mais........  
  
La porte s'ouvrit  
  
Inconnue : daniel, bonjours monsieur summers, ( à daniel) j'aimerai te parler avec les autres  
  
Daniel : (en criant) AH OUI ET DE QUOI ?  
  
Inconnue : de tout ce qui c'est passé et du pourquoi je me suis conduit comme ça  
  
Père : vas-y daniel  
  
Daniel : mais...et si...., dit-il en regardant sabrina  
  
Père : tu seras le premier au courant si il se passe quelque chose  
  
Daniel : d'accord merci.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Dieu : sabrina j'ai tout fait pour que t'ai une chance de revenir sur terre mais tout a échouer  
  
Sabrina : alors c'est fini ? Je suis littéralement morte ?  
  
Dieu : pas encore, je te laisse un petit moment pour revenir sur terre pour faire tes adieux  
  
Sabrina : comment ça ?  
  
Dieu : tu pourras revenir dans ton corps et dire adieux à tes proches, mais tu n'aura qu'une journée  
  
Sabrina : pourquoi qu'une journée ?  
  
Dieu : sabrina ton corps est extrément amoché. Tu as perdu énormément de sang et tu as des ouvertures partout sur ton corps. Même si les médecins les ont refermés elles ce réouvront au bout de plusieurs efforts. Ton corps n'est plus habitable.  
  
Sabrina : es que je souffrirais quand il faudra que je revienne vous voir  
  
Dieu : non, tu souffriras que quand tu seras dans ton corps mais quand il faudra que tu reviennes, tu t'endormiras tranquillement  
  
J'étais inquiète et cela devait se voir  
  
Dieu : je te laisse jusqu'à jusqu'à 17 heures se soir pour réfléchir  
  
Sabrina : réfléchir a quoi ?  
  
Dieu : sabrina c'est très douloureux pour les proches de voir ceux qui aime revenir et repartir et pour toi aussi ça va être dur, surtout que la il se sont presque tous fait à l'idée que tu n'allait pas revenir donc imagine leurs déceptions si ils voyaient qu'ils te perdait à tout jamais alors que tu venait tout juste de te réveiller.  
  
Sabrina : ouais j'imagine  
  
Dieu : bon je te laisse réfléchir  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A l'hôpital tout le monde était réuni autour d'anissa. Ils attendaient tous pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à leur dire.  
  
Anissa : bon voila si je vous ait dit de venir c'est pour vous dire ce qui m'a poussé à me conduire comme je l'ai fait  
  
Daniel : AH OUI ET QUES QUE C'EST. Dit-il en criant  
  
Anissa : c'est bon pas la peine de crier comme ça !  
  
Daniel : (en criant) attend tu me dit de ne pas crier alors que celle que j'aime est dans un coma hyper profond et qu'elle va surment mourir à cause de toi et tu dit de ne pas crier  
  
Emma : daniel calme toi, elle veut juste s'expliquer  
  
Daniel : (a anissa) alors dépêche toi  
  
Anissa : oui, bon voila si j'ai réagi comme ça c'est par jalousie oui laura j'était jalouse de sabrina parce qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu. C'est une chanteuse et en bref elle était plus connue et plus aimer que moi alors quand on est allé en Angleterre et que daniel est tombé sous son charme et qu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble ça m'a rendu verte de jalousie. J'étais amoureuse de daniel et je le suis encore. Bref quand on était dans le bateau qui nous ramener en France je me suis jurer de faire de sa vie un enfers. Je n'avait rien contre toi laura, dit-elle en la regardant, alors pour me venger j'ai voulu caser le couple de sabrina et daniel. Donc j'ai payer ce type étrange pour vous droguer et j'ai appeler les journalistes pour vous prendre en flagrant délit. Après je...  
  
Tom : après t'a fait en sorte que dan le sache  
  
Anissa : oui et après........  
  
Emma : après t'a essayer de te le mettre dans le lit ?  
  
Anissa : oui mais son amour pour sabre à été plus fort  
  
Rupert : et tu attend quoi de nous ? qu'ont te pardonnes?  
  
Anissa : c'est ça l'idée  
  
Daniel : ouais bas tu peux toujours rêver si sabrina ne s'en sort pas tu pourra toujours remercier le ciel d'être toujours en vie, dit-il en se levant  
  
Emma : dan, revient  
  
Tom : laisse Emma ! à sa place je réagirai comme lui  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Depuis qu'on m'avait apprit que j'était condané, je ne pouvait plus penser à part a daniel. Je voulais encore une fois le toucher, l'embrasser mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre de lui dire adieux comme ça. De toute façon ma décision était prise. J'y avais réfléchie tout le temps depuis qu'IL me l'avait annoncé, j'ai retourné cette décision dans tout les sens du terme mais je n'ai pas trouvé meilleure décision que celle que je venais de prendre. J'allais peu être le regretter mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je les aime et ne plus les voir me sera extrément difficile et douloureuse mais c'est la meilleure décision que je n'ai prise dans toute ma vie. Dans quelque minute je LUI dirai ma décision et dans quelque minute mon calvaire sera terminé. Je trouvai enfin le repos éternelle parce que croyait moi mais la vie sur terre c'est comme vivre en enfers. Les gens à qui vous tenez et qui compte le plus pour vous ne fait que vous bléser. A croire que l'être humain ne sait que bléser son prochain. Peu être que le paradie est beaucoup mieux que la vie sur terre.  
  
Dieux : sabrina me revoilà, je viens prendre ta décision. Alors ?  
  
Sabrina : ma décision c'est.........  
  
« Aller maintenant tu ne peux plus faire demi tours »  
  
Dieux : alors tu conte me la dire ou pas ?  
  
Sabrina : oui, j'ai décidé de dire non  
  
Dieux : non à quoi ?  
  
Sabrina : je ne veux pas retourné dans mon corps, je ne veux pas leur faire de fausse joie. Je les aime et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas les revoirs.  
  
Dieux : ok, t'es sur est certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision ?  
  
Sabrina : sur et certaine  
  
Dieux : d'accord alors suis moi  
  
Sabrina : comment ?  
  
Dieux : tu dois suivre cette lumière  
  
Sabrina : ok  
  
Je me dirigeai vers la lumière qui devait me mener à une vie nouvelle.  
  
« Adieux papa, adieux laura, adieux daniel, adieux anissa, adieux les amis. Vous me manquerai tous »  
  
Je me retourna vers la lumière et m'y engouffrer pour toujours.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dans l'hôpital on entendit un bruit assourdissant qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Un médecin arriva en trombe vers le père de sabrina.  
  
Médecin : monsieur je suis désoler mais nous avons fait tout se qu'on a pu  
  
Père : oh mon dieu, dit-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.  
  
Daniel : non, elle n'est pas.........  
  
Le médecin fit oui de la tête.  
  
Daniel : nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn, dit-il en tombant a genoux  
  
Tout le monde se mit a pleurer. Le monde de daniel s'était écrouler autour de lu. Il avait perdu la seule personne qui avait vraiment compter pour lui.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Une jeune fille se réveilla d'un coma profond. Cette filles s'appeler sabrina, sabrina summers.  
  
Père : sabrina tu est enfin réveiller  
  
Sabrina : euh...oui mais.....mais ou est daniel, Emma, tom, rupert, fabien et jeremy ?  
  
Père : mais qui son t'il ?  
  
Sabrina : mais laura, anissa vous savait bien de qui je parle ?  
  
Laura : bien sur mais pourquoi serai t-ils la, on ne les connaît pas.  
  
Sabrina : mais.....qu'es qu'il m'est arriver ?  
  
Anissa : tu as eu un accident, quelqu'un t'a écrasé. Tu étais dans un coma depuis 4 mois  
  
Sabrina : mais.....mais alors ce n'était qu'un rêve   
  
Père : qu'es qui n'était qu'un rêve ?  
  
Sabrina : rien....rien de bien important. Dit-elle en se tournant vers la fenêtre de sa chambre  
  
Dans la buer elle vit se dessiner le visage de daniel tout souriant.  
  
Voila comme vous avez pu le voir c mon dernier chapitre. Je ne sais pas si il vous a plus mais moi oui. Beaucoup sera surment deçu de cette fin mais je ne la changerai pas. Je ferai surment une suite mais cela ne tien que de vous. J'ecrirai une suite si j'ai asser de rewieux. Maintenant c a vous de me dire si vous vouler une suite ou pas. Donc j'attent pour l'ecrire. Bisous  
  
( Siria ( 


End file.
